Te deseo lo suficiente
by karicasak
Summary: Kenshin engañaba a Kaoru y ella se enteró de la manera más dolorosa. Ella esperó que él le dijera de la infidelidad pero nunca lo hizo. Kaoru tomó una decisión que acabaría por destruirlo a él
1. Chapter 1

Te deseo lo suficiente

Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Ruoruni Kenshin no son míos. La historia si, espero les guste.

4 AM y sonaba un celular… Un malhumorado y cansado Kenshin tomaba el aparato buscando silenciar la alarma. Prendió la lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama para después fijarse que no era la alarma lo que sonaba, era una llamada y se despertó rápidamente al ver de quien era.

"¿Qué sucede Tomoe?"

"¡Kenshin ya viene! Estoy en el hospital junto con mi hermano… No tarda en nacer el bebé… por favor ven pronto"

Al escuchar eso, Kenshin se alarmó. Con la poca calma que pudo fingir le dijo a Tomoe que todo estaría bien, que no tardaría en llegar al hospital terminando por colgar el celular. Se paró rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el piso. Estaba emocionado y conmocionado a la vez, su bebé, su hijo ya iba a nacer pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque no iba a tener a la madre correcta.

Se terminó de vestir cuando se volteó para mirar a la mujer que estaba en su cama, su esposa, Kaoru, tenía que decirle de su relación con Tomoe; por el bien del niño tenía que ser honesto con ella.

Se sentía culpable. Durante 9 meses nunca pudo decirle que la engañaba con Tomoe y que ese engaño derivó en un embarazo. Al contrario, su egoísmo era tan grande que cada vez que podía Kenshin tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Kaoru, cada vez que podía la marcaba con sus besos y caricias para hacerlo adicta a él y marcarla como suya porque no podía evitar sentir celos al pensar que otro hombre tomara a Kaoru cuando él la dejara en libertad. Se sentó a su lado y le besó la frente "Perdóname Kaoru" para después levantarse e irse con Tomoe para recibir a su hijo. Iba con la determinación de terminar con las mentiras, hablaría con su esposa y le pediría perdón por la infidelidad.

Tan pronto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta Kaoru abrió los ojos, quiso llorar, gritar y reclamarle a Kenshin pero no podía. Ella ya desde mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión; sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para irse y era este. Le había dado largas a la decisión y mentalmente se gritaba que era una imbécil por dejar que Kenshin la poseyera; aún podía recordar que esa misma noche ellos habían hecho el amor o sexo, Kaoru no podía diferenciar ya. Cada vez que hacía eso pensaba que quizás en esas noches de pasión Kenshin estuvo también con Tomoe. Quería pensar que podía perdonar la infidelidad pero esa llamada le recordaba que no era así.

Se levantó y se metió a bañar, después de un rato de estar en el agua caliente y de quitarse todo rastro de las caricias de su esposo salió para vestirse. Sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones Kenshin estaría todo el día fuera así que se tomó su tiempo para recoger el cuarto, tirar las sábanas usadas y cambiarlas por unas nuevas. Armó una maleta pequeña llevándose solo las cosas que eran suyas mientras que toda la ropa, joyas y regalos que le había dado Kenshin durante 2 años de matrimonio las guardaba en otra maleta para venderlas y tener efectivo. Terminó su labor cuando se aseguró que no había rastro de ella en el departamento. Todo lo dejó listo para cuando la nueva familia de Kenshin tomara posesión de lo que fue su hogar. Miró el reloj, solamente eran las 11 de la mañana, ella tomó su celular y le habló a Misao.

"¿Kaoru, qué sucede?" "Hola Misao, está todo listo, Kenshin fue a ver a su bebé. ¿Puedes venir por mí?" "¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" "Creo que es la primera decisión que tomo a conciencia en mucho tiempo Misao. ¿Ya están listo los papeles?" "Desde el mes pasado. Voy para allá"

Kaoru sacó de una caja un sobre amarillo donde tenía fotos de Kenshin con Tomoe en situaciones y posiciones que dejaban más que claro sus relaciones, incluso sabía que Tomoe estaba embarazada. Sacó un sobre de esa carta y la volvió a leer para después agregar unas cuantas palabras y volver a meter la carta en el sobre.

Después de eso no tardó mucho para que llegara Misao junto con Aoshi. Misao tan rápido vio a Kaoru corrió a abrazarla y estaba llorando a mares. Kaoru la miraba con ternura ya que pensaba que su amiga lloraba las lágrimas que ella no derramaba desde hace 6 meses. Aoshi esperó a que su novia soltara a Kaoru para darle el sobre que ella había pedido "Sólo falta firmarlos" le dijo. Kaoru sacó los papeles y los miró rápidamente para firmar en donde estaba su nombre impreso. Los metió en el sobre y los puso sobre la mesa junto con la carta y el otro sobre. Miró por última vez el departamento que era suyo y de Kenshin para tomar sus cosas y salir por las puertas junto con sus amigos para nunca volver.

Eran las 10 de la noche y Kenshin llegaba al departamento. Estaba cansado y molesto de estar en el hospital. A las 6 AM Tomoe daba luz a un pequeño niño que ella quiso nombrar Kenji pero el pelirrojo se negó a que le pusiera ese nombre; al final ella se decidió por Fuji. Kenshin no quería que ese niño se llamara Kenji, ese nombre sería para el hijo que él tuviera con Kaoru más ahora que vio que era muy probable que el bebé no fuera suyo, lo cargó y lo abrazó pero pudo notar que no tenía ningún rasgo característico de su familia, ni siquiera algo tan marcado como el cabello rojizo o su olor. Tomoe lo observó preocupada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que el bebé no es de él? Pensaba. Hizo lo posible por distraerlo diciéndole que sus rasgos no se verían hasta dentro de unos meses pero él no le creía. Tan pronto su amante se quedó dormida él se dirigió con el médico para solicitar una prueba de paternidad. Sabía que las pruebas tardaban y tenía que ser listo y paciente para no dejarse engatusar por Tomoe o su hermano. El sería responsable del niño y haría lo posible para que estuviera bien hasta que encontrara al padre biológico.

"Amor ya llegué" gritó Kenshin al entrar al departamento para verlo todo obscuro, prendió las luces y sintió un mal presentimiento, se acercó a la mesa del comedor y encontró los sobres y la carta. Abrió la carta primero y pudo ver que era la letra de Kaoru:

 _Kenshin:_

 _Cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí para esperarte y pedirte una explicación. Esperé durante 6 meses escuchar tus motivos por los cuales fuiste infiel faltando la promesa que me hiciste de amarme siempre, más allá del tiempo y la distancia._

 _Fue triste enterarme por tu amante que estabas esperando un hijo. Sinceramente te escribo: Muchas felicidades. Por fin tendrás la familia que siempre quisiste. Es por eso que he decidido irme llevando solamente lo que es mío. No te preocupes por las cosas que me has dado, en el sobre te dejo la dirección de la casa de empeño donde puedes ir por las joyas. La ropa la doné ya que sé que es de muy mal gusto que una amante se ponga la ropa de la antigua esposa. Espero en unos años regresarte con intereses el dinero de las joyas._

 _No te odio porque me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy trataré de dejar de pensar en ti. Llegará un momento en que logre olvidarte así como tú lo hiciste cuando te acostaste con Tomoe, créeme ella fue muy gráfica al describirme tu desbordada pasión._

 _Te deseo lo suficiente_

 _Kaoru._

Kenshin tembló al leer la carta y sentía que sudaba frío. ¿Kaoru se fue? No, no puede ser, pensó. Tiró la carta y corrió al cuarto gritando por ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no había ningún rastro de ella, ni su ropa, ni su perfume, no había nada de ella. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la que era su almohada para oler su esencia y evitar volverse loco pero no estaba su esencia a jazmines. "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru!" comenzó a gritar. Salió del cuarto para ver los sobres que le había dejado. En uno de ellos venía la dirección de la casa de empeño junto con una serie de fotografías y notas de amor que Kenshin le dedicaba a Tomoe; también vio que estaba una ecografía de Fuji de 5 meses de edad, era una copia de la misma fotografía que Kenshin tenía en la cartera. Ver estos indicios y revelaciones hizo que Kenshin se volviera loco del dolor por el daño que le provocó a Kaoru, empezaba a sentir odio por su amante. No quería ver que tenía el segundo sobre, sentía dolor en el pecho, sabía lo que era. Tembloroso abrió el sobre para confirmar sus sospechas, eran los papeles del divorcio al leerlo vio que ella era clara, todo se lo dejaba a él, el departamento y un pequeño velero que era de Kenshin originalmente y se lo había regalado ella ya que le gustaba navegar en el mar y leyó los motivos del divorcio: Diferencias irreconciliables, con la firma de ella en los lugares asignados

Kenshin comenzó a enojarse, no Kaoru no lo dejaría, no lo permitiría. Cuando se juntaran para firmar el divorcio en el juzgado hablaría con ella y le diría que el hijo de Tomoe no era suyo, que ella sólo lo quería por su dinero, estaba llegando a esa determinación cuando escuchó que un papel caía al piso, lo recogió y lo leyó era una carta poder que decía que el abogado Aoshi Shinomori se encargaría del proceso de divorcio en ausencia de Kaoru Kamiya, eso destruyó todas las ilusiones de Kenshin de llegar a volver a ver a su esposa.

Nunca jamás en su vida había odiado a Aoshi tanto como ahora, odiaba a Tomoe por engañarlo, se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a la que hasta hace poco reconoció que era el amor de su vida. Iría por ella, la recuperaría, movería cielo y tierra para recuperarla y para esto tenía que dejar de ser el pacifista y taciturno simple para convertirse en otra persona una persona enérgica y sin corazón. El demonio que llevaba en su interior: Battousai.


	2. Chapter 2

Te deseo lo suficiente

Capítulo 2

Los personajes de Ruoruni Kenshin no son míos... La historia con todos sus errores sí.

Pd: Este cap tiene lemon... si no les gusta no lo lean.

Se aceptan reviews que puedan mejorar la historia o el tipo de escritura...

Si escriben con el afán de insultar absténganse... sobre aviso no hay engaño

/

Capítulo 2:

6 meses antes

Seijuro Hiko estaba en su taller de alfarería bebiendo sake en un platito que él diseño, escuchó que alguien entraba a su puerta y se alegró ver que era la única persona que el amaba y toleraba: su protegida Kaoru Kamiya ahora esposa de su estúpido hijo adoptivo Kenshin Himura.

Iba a recibirla con una sonrisa pero se detuvo cuando observó que Kaoru estaba ida, muy triste y desafortunadamente supuso que la razón de su tristeza era uno.

"Dime Kaoru, ¿Qué hizo el estúpido de mi hijo?" Ella reaccionó ante su voz, quiso llorar pero no pudo. Era tanto su coraje y dolor que su cuerpo no dejaba que llorara.

"Padrino, él tiene una amante y ella tiene 3 meses de embarazo" lo dijo sin sentimiento, como si leyera una reseña o algo, sentía que alguien más estaba hablando por ella.

Hiko jamás se había enojado tanto con Kenshin como ahora. Kaoru era lo que más quería por ser hija de la mujer que él siempre amó y de su mejor amigo que murieron en un accidente. El la cuidó y se hizo cargo de ella. No tardó mucho para ver que Kaoru caía rendida ante su hijo Kenshin. Lo haría pagar.

"¿Quieres que lo mande matar? Tú sabes que yo te quiero más que el" Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, estaba enojada pero no quería que le hicieran daño a Kenshin "No padrino, no hagas nada solamente he venido a desahogarme y a pedirte que me aconsejes sobre lo que debo hacer"

Hiko la miró con ternura, se levantó y se acercó a una pequeña caja la abrió para sacar una pequeña taza de forma abstracta y desfigurada, se podía notar que estaba hecha por un niño, tomó la taza con cariño y se acercó a Kaoru para mostrarle el extraño objeto.

"¿Recuerdas esto?" le dijo Hiko a Kaoru. Ella lo miró y reconoció que era una taza que ella le hizo a su mamá cuando estaba en la escuela, había batallado para darle la forma de una taza para después pintar los dibujos y los nombres de ella y su mamá. "Es la taza que le regalé a mi mamá en su cumpleaños" le contestó.

"El día de su cumpleaños, varios de mis estudiantes le regalaron y le dedicaron muchas de sus piezas a ella que ahorita valdrían mucho dinero y aunque agradeció sus regalos. Tu taza fue lo único que le gustó" Hiko recordó las palabras de felicidad que la mamá de Kaoru dijo del regalo de su hija:

"¿Acaso no has visto algo tan hermoso Hiko?, esta taza es mi más grande tesoro. Mi hija tiene talento"

"¿Padrino, por qué me muestras la taza?" "Para decirte que si no quieres que mate a Kenshin al menos te daré una ruta de escape. Te propongo que aprendas alfarería, te mandaré a diferentes lugares para que conozcas cosas más allá que esta ciudad y este país. Regresarás cuando yo vea que estás lista para enfrentarte a Kenshin, ¿qué dices, aceptas?"

Kaoru se decidió, no sería una de esas mujeres que lloraría en los rincones. Kenshin decidió estar con Tomoe, mandando a la basura 2 años de amor condicional; bien, ella haría lo mismo. Viviría por ella y para ella. "¿Cuándo puedes preparar todo?" Hiko la miró con satisfacción "Dame 6 meses, me gustaría que te fueras de inmediato pero no tengo tantas influencias como los viejos ricos de las novelas" se rió por un momento.

"¿Qué debería de hacer durante este tiempo?" le preguntó Kaoru. Él la abrazó y le susurró al oído. "Sé tú misma"

Tomando su consejo fue a su casa y vio que Kenshin le había dejado un mensaje en el celular: _"_ _Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, llegaré tarde a la casa… No me esperes despierta. Te amo. K"_

Ella al leer el mensaje quiso tirar el celular, de seguro estaría con ella. Quiso llamarlo y gritarle que ya sabía, que era un mentiroso, estúpido mal nacido pero sabía que la mandaría a buzón. En vez de eso respiró profundo 10 veces. Miró su casa y se repitió su nuevo mantra: "Sé tú misma". Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, fue al estéreo y conectó su celular a las bocinas. Puso música ruidosa. Aerosmith era lo suficientemente ruidoso y rítmico para hacer que Kaoru se quitara toda la ropa hasta quedarse solamente con su ropa interior. Al bailar y cantar a todo volumen alrededor de la sala se miró en el espejo. Por querer ser la esposa perfecta se había descuidado a sí misma y lo pudo notar por su cabello perfectamente recogido en una cebolla que no estaba en nada de acuerdo a su personalidad, y le dio más tristeza ver que la ropa interior era perfecta para una mujer de 40 años. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Apenas tenía 25 años! Con determinación se deshizo de la cebolla soltando su cabello y se quitó el bra y las pantaletas. Rió al verse desnuda en su totalidad, su cabello era tan largo que casi le llegaba a la cadera, era bella y atlética, tardaría en creerlo ella misma pero el reír en el espejo era el primer paso. Bailó hasta caer agotada en el sofá de piel y se abrazó a ella misma hasta caer dormida.

Kenshin llegó tarde a la casa. Acababa de estar con Tomoe, estuvo en su cama durante 3 horas haciendo las cosas que los amantes hacen. Al entrar a su casa escuchó la música que retumbaba en las paredes, reconocía la melodía de Marvin Gaye era uno de los cantantes favoritos de Kaoru. _Let´s get it on_ era incitante. Fue a bajar el volumen de las bocinas y no se percató que su bella esposa estaba dormida en el sofá. Al voltear no pudo evitar sentirse excitado, una hermosa mujer estaba acostado en su sofá de piel. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una cortina de cabello sedoso negro azabache, su cuerpo se podía equiparar a una diosa o un ángel caído. Piel de porcerlana suave a la vista y unas piernas de infierno que estaban en una posición que cubrían el sexo de esa mujer, su vientre plano con curvas de muerte hacían que Kenshin sintiera el bulto en su entrepierna olvidando el agotamiento que había sentido después de estar con su amante. Se acercó a ella y al hacerlo vio que esa diosa no era nadie más que su esposa Kaoru. ¿Cuándo fue que se quedó ciego que no notó a la belleza de mujer que tenía en casa?

Se quitó la ropa quedándose desnudo; se agachó para acercarse a ella y besó su vientre para subir lentamente a besar sus senos erguidos y bien formados. Su esposa estaba dormida pero pudo notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, sus dedos bajaron al centro de placer de su mujer y la acarició. El cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más y más a él. Ella llegó al orgasmo cuando Kenshin succionaba sus senos y sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris.

Kaoru despertó cuando sintió llegar al placer supremo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo sino que era Kenshin que la estaba acariciando y besando hasta volverla loca. Después de eso Kenshin no la dejó reaccionar, se acomodó entre las piernas para posicionarse y penetrarla. Ella no lo dejó, se quitó tan rápido como pudo y vio que el rostro de Kenshin estaba sorprendido y preocupado pero los ojos violeta la miraban con deseo y lujuria.

Ella se decidió. Se acercó a él y sin decir palabra lo besó, jugando con sus labios y sintió que abrazó su cintura queriendo estar encima de ella pero no lo dejó; se puso encima de él sintiendo su miembro erguido y se lo acomodó para tomarlo profundo, emitió un gemido y suspiró. Odiaba a su marido pero le gustaba la sensación de sentirlo en su interior, decidió cerrar sus demás sentidos y sólo enfocarse en el placer. Mientras que Kenshin le decía lo bien que se sentía con la voz entrecortada ella sintió los besos en su cuello, sentía sus manos que le acariciaban la espalda y glúteos para después sentir que una de sus manos se introducía entre ellos para volver a jugar con su clítoris haciendo que se incendiara más que nunca acelerando el ritmo. Él aprovechó para introducirse más profundo, ella lo besó en los labios para callarlo y evitar escuchar sus mentiras, sus manos recorrían su espalda encajando sus uñas para que sintiera dolor, para que supiera lo dolida que estaba pero era inútil, él estaba perdido en el éxtasis. No faltó mucho para que Kaoru llegara al placer, Kenshin lo sintió cuando ella lo mordió en el cuello, sintió tanto dolor y placer que en 3 embestidas alcanzó su orgasmo liberando su simiente dentro de ella.

Tardaron un tiempo en acompasar su respiración y Kaoru se dio cuenta de su error, él no usó condón y ella no estaba protegida, rápidamente hizo cuentas, no estaba en sus días fértiles pero aún así no dejaría nada al azar. Al día siguiente iría con Megumi para hacerse estudios y análisis para saber que estuviera bien y que le recetara pastillas anticonceptivas. No quería embarazarse.

Kaoru se movió para separarse de él pero Kenshin no la dejó. La besó en los labios tiernamente y la acomodó de tal forma que la levantó y la cargó para llevarla al cuarto. La acomodó suavemente entre las sábanas y la abrazó. Ella trató de removerse de él pero no pudo, estaba de espaldas a él y sintió sus besos en los hombros y en su cuello. De repente sintió que él la mordía y succionaba a la vez en una parte del cuello donde sabía que ella se derretía de placer. Kaoru lo despreció porque la marcó. Por fin se pudo separar de él cuando sintió que estaba completamente dormido. Lo miró a los ojos y le susurró: "Bastardo infeliz" para después voltearse y quedarse profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos... aunque me desespere con Kenshin que tardó años en estar con Kaoru.

Guest: Muchas gracias por el review y por la idea que me diste. No estaba tomando a Shougo en cuenta, ya lo iré incorporando a la historia.

#####################################################################

Capítulo 3

Actualidad

Kenshin estaba más que molesto que no durmió. Lo primero que hizo al amanecer del siguiente día fue ir a buscar a Aoshi Shinomori a su casa.

30 minutos después estaba en la casa rústica de los mejores amigos de su aún esposa. Bajó rápidamente sosteniendo los papeles del divorcio. Esperaba encontrar ahí a Kaoru. En su mente Battousai armaba la estrategia, golpear a Aoshi, hacer a un lado a la mapache que tenía por esposa y llevarse a rastras a su esposa para hacerle el amor hasta que se arrepintiera de pedirle el divorcio. Golpeó la puerta para ser recibido por el joven Shinomori.

"Himura, te estábamos esperando" dijo el joven que como buen abogado, se mantenía calmado pero en su interior tenía las mismas ganas de golpearlo como sabía que Kenshin quería golpearlo a él.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Battousai molesto.

"¿Kaoru?, no lo sé. Solamente la acompañamos a la casa de empeño y después de estar un rato con ella la dejamos en el aeropuerto" dicho esto se sentó en un pequeño sofá que tenía en su casa. "A propósito. Felicidades papá, ¿cómo está tu hijo y Tomoe?" El escuchar esas palabras hizo que Battousai sintiera hervir la sangre, si tan sólo supieran que fue víctima de una vil trampa.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó Battousai. "Kaoru me vino a ver después del incidente que tuvo con Tomoe en el centro comercial. Me comentó que ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que el bebé era tuyo. Es por eso que me dijo que fuera su abogado para solicitar el divorcio. No fue difícil encontrar evidencia de tu infidelidad"

Battousai se puso alerta ¿Incidente entre Kaoru y Tomoe… pero qué demonios? "Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con el incidente?" Aoshi se le quedó mirando sorprendido, esa Tomoe si que era lista y si que Kenshin es un estúpido. "Kaoru fue lo suficientemente civilizada para ahorrarme los detalles vergonzosos que tu "esposita" le hizo pasar. Los que saben bien los detalles fueron mi investigador privado y Misao"

El decir el nombre de su esposa parecía ser magia ya que tan pronto mencionó su nombre una mujer de estatura baja se acercó a un endemoniado Battousai y lo volteó para acestarle tremenda bofetada"

"Bastardo, inútil, idiota, todos los insultos no son suficientes para desahogarme de todas las cosas que odio de ti por hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga y hermana"

Aoshi fue a abrazar a su mujer. Battousai se había quedado estático por el golpe, su primer impulso fue regresar el golpe pero era Misao, la mejor amiga de su mujer.

"No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber convencido a Kaoru que fuera tu novia y se casara contigo"

"Tranquila amor" Le susurró Aoshi tiernamente en el oído a Misao. "Amor. Kenshin quiere saber el incidente que Kaoru tuvo con Tomoe"

"¿Cuál de todos?" preguntó Misao. Battousai en su interior estaba gritando del coraje. Kenshin se mantuvo estoico.

"Kenshin quiere saber del incidente del centro comercial" le dijo Aoshi a su mujer. "Ah, ese." Misao se sentó y Kenshin iba a sentarse enfrente de ella pero Misao se le quedó viendo, interpretándose que él no tenía su permiso de sentarse.

"Kaoru me dijo que ella estaba comprando la comida en el centro comercial cuando de repente llegó Tomoe gritando a reclamarle que como era posible que ella siendo una mujer casada se acostara con su esposo Kenshin Himura, sobretodo sabiendo que ella tenía 3 meses de embarazo para después mostrarle una foto del ultrasonido. Kaoru me dijo que lo más vergonzoso fue ver que todo mundo se puso a favor de Tomoe y la empezó a juzgar e insultar. ¿Sabías que Tomoe se atrevió a escupirle en la cara? Kaoru no lo dijo pero lo vi cuando Hania trajo las grabaciones de la tienda"

Tanto Kenshin como Battoussai se quedaron estáticos, los puños cerrados casi blancos mientras que su boca estaba sumamente tensa. ¿Tomoe se atrevió a hacerle eso? ¿A kaoru?. Maldita mujer pensaba, maldita la hora que la conoció. La haría pagar cada uno de los insultos que le dijo a Kaoru.

"Ahora que sabes lo que sucedió me supongo que vienes a entregarme los papeles del divorcio firmados" le dijo Aoshi.

"De ninguna manera" le contestó Kenshin "Vine a decirte que no firmaré nada hasta hablar con mi mujer, ¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sabemos, ella nunca nos dijo sus planes y estuvo bien porque así no la molestarás" le dijo Misao molesta."Ahora, ¡fuera de mi casa!" le dijo Misao a Kenshin.

Aoshi se separó de Misao para sacar a Kenshin de la casa. Kenshin no protestó y ya que había salido Aoshi le dijo "Me pondré en contacto con Sanosuke para llegar al acuerdo de divorcio, no creo que después de lo que sucedió te recomiende no firmarlo" para después cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

Misao suspiró ya que se fue Kenshin "¿Tú crees que la encuentre?" "No lo creo" contestó Aoshi. "Hiko sabe como mantenerlo a raya" Aoshi abrazó a Misao y le acarició la espalda. Ella reaccionó a sus caricias y sensualmente Aoshi le dijo al oído "Me tienes excitado desde que te vi abofetear a Kenshin" Esa declaración sorprendió a Misao más cuando Aoshi la besó de manera salvaje tomando su boca sin cuartel jugueteando con la lengua en su interior. Tan distraída estaba Misao que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su cuarto y Aoshi la acostó en la cama todavía desecha. El se separó de ella el tiempo necesario para quitarse la ropa deportiva. La visita de Kenshin lo distrajo de hacer ejercicio. Misao le dio la bienvenida gustosa. Ella se quitó el camisón revelando que no tenía puesto nada más que eso. Los ojos de Aoshi se oscurecieron y no tardó en darle placer a Misao al dirigirse directamente a su centro. La joven gritó de placer con una mano tomaba la cabeza de Aoshi para que no se apartara mientras que con la otra apretaba las sábanas que tenía en su interior. Aoshi no tardó en hacer que Misao alcanzara su placer, el néctar era tan dulce y embriagador que era totalmente adicto a ella. Aprisa la poseyó porque él estaba a punto de llegar con sólo escuchar los gritos y gemidos de su mujer. En pocas embestidas él había alcanzado el clímax junto con Misao. Aoshi estaba molesto por haber terminado tan rápido pero ella estaba fascinada. "¿Amor, tienes algo urgente que hacer?" Aoshi se le quedó viendo a su mujer. "¿Qué tienes en mente?" "Muchas cosas" le dijo riendo Misao para después cambiar de posición y tomar el miembro de Aoshi en su boca. Basta decir que Aoshi se reportó enfermo para trabajar ese día.

En el camino de regreso Kenshin analizaba lo que dijo Misao del incidente entre Kaoru y Tomoe e hizo que recordara algo que creyó que iba a desencadenar en algo desagradable.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos... aunque me ponga a llorar cada vez que veo que Kenshin deja a Kaoru llorando cuando se va Kyoto.

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo como una forma de desahogo a la manera de pensar que tienen en mi país de las infidelidades. Desafortunadamente aquí se piensa que las mujeres casadas deben mirar al otro lado y no decir nada cuando su marido está con la amante. Eso personalmente no me agrada.

Sin otro afán más que ese...

Capítulo 4

4 meses antes

Kenshin entró a la oficina de su padre adoptivo para hablar acerca de unas exportaciones de unas vajillas de colección cuando vio que Hiko, su padre adoptivo y maestro, le mostraba un mapa con marcas a una más que hermosa mujer que aunque le daba la espalda podría ver que tenía un cuerpo de pecado cubierto por un vestido negro de seda que la envolvía como un guante. Una de las amantes de Hiko, pensó Kenshin. Él le molestaba esa clase de situaciones fue por eso que golpeó la puerta que hizo que las dos personas que tenía frente a él voltearan. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer era su esposa, Kaoru. El la miró embelesado, quien quiera que fuera ese maldito diseñador del vestido le mandaría una nota de agradecimiento. Su mujer estaba que echaba fuego, con el vestido de seda, su hermoso cabello recogido en una trenza desaliñada y el poco maquillaje hacían que resaltara su belleza y esos zapatos de tacón alto hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de tal forma que quiso poseerla en ese mismo instante. Ese pensamiento fue distraído por Hiko.

"Estúpido pupilo, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Hiko a Kenshin. "Vine a mostrarte los manifestos de las exportaciones de tu colección para que los revises y veas si falta algo" Dicho esto, se acercó a saludar a su esposa.

"Amor no sabía que estabas aquí" Se acercó para besarla

"Vine a ver a mi padrino, lo quería invitar a comer pero me distraje con sus anécdotas de los viajes que hizo alrededor del mundo, ¿No es así padrino?" Hiko estaba mirando la documentación asintiendo sin ninguna emoción. "Cómo siempre nada haces bien, perdóname hija, tengo que ir a arreglar los destrozos que hizo el estúpido este" se acercó para besar la frente de Kaoru y salir por la puerta.

"Estoy celoso" le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru cuando se acercó a ella y la abrazó "¿Qué dices?" Le preguntó "Vienes a ver a Hiko y no a mí" "Es porque se que estás muy ocupado con tus proyectos" El escuchar esas palabras hizo que el estómago de Kenshin se estremeciera de culpabilidad. Le iba a decir a su esposa una palabra de cariño cuando ella rompió el contacto visual. "Me voy, ¿te veo en la noche?" le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin.

"Espera" le dijo rápidamente. "Te invito a comer al restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta ¿Quiéres?" Kaoru esbozó una tierna risa "Está bien" "Sólo vamos a mi oficina por la cartera y salimos" Tomando la mano de su esposa fueron a su oficina, tomó su cartera y estaban a punto de salir cuando escuchó una voz:

"Kenshin en una hora… oh hola" Era Tomoe. Kenshin volteó para ver que su amante y su esposa estaban en el mismo lugar ¡Maldita sea! gritaba Kenshin en su interior "Kaoru, te presento a Tomoe, mi asistente" Kaoru se acercó con cortesía y civilidad a saludar a la mujer "Encantada, Kaoru Kamiya, esposa de Kenshin" Él notó que se presentó con su apellido de soltera ¿por qué? "Mucho gusto Tomoe Yukishiro" "Veo que estás embarazada, muchas felicidades" le dijo Kaoru de forma amable pero no alegre como cuando Megumi le dijo que esperaba un hijo de Sanosuke. "Muchas gracias, 5 meses y creciendo, su papá y yo estamos muy emocionados por su llegada" le dijo Tomoe a Kaoru mirando rápidamente a Kenshin. El se le quedó viendo ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Tomoe al restregarle el embarazo a Kaoru? Decidió salirse aceleradamente de la situación.

"Tomoe, cancela mis citas. Llevaré a mi ESPOSA a comer y no planeo regresar a la oficina" Acto seguido tomó sus cosas. Iba a tomar la mano de Kaoru pero Tomoe lo detuvo.

"Es lo que vengo a decirte. Afuera se encuentra el Dr. Shougo Amakusa, viene a hablar acerca de la subasta y el baile de recaudación" le dijo para luego esbozar una sensual sonrisa.

Kenshin le valía cacahuates en ese momento el baile del Doctor. Él lo único que quería era estar con su esposa sobre todo después de la situación que estaban en ese momento. Le iba a contestar que se fuera mucho a la mierda pero Kaoru habló:

"Ves, no se puede evitar. Tienes muchos proyectos. Nos vemos en la noche" Kaoru se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla eso no le satisfizo a Kenshin, al contrario lo molestó. Olvidando que su amante estaba en la oficina tomó el rostro de Kaoru y la besó en la boca, la liberó cuando sintió que los dos se estaban quedando sin respiración "No cocines, llevaré la cena" le dijo Kenshin a su esposa. Ella sólo lo miró y asintió saliendo tranquilamente de la oficina contoneando las caderas de forma sensual. Quizo acompañarla al elevador y caminó tras de ella ignorando completamente a Tomoe. Se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina cuando vio que el Dr. Amakuza saludaba con demasiada amabilidad a Kaoru. Kenshin no interrumpió la interacción ya que no tardó mucho para que Kaoru se fuera desapareciendo tras las puertas del elevador. Lo que si notó fue como Amakuza se quedaba ahí hipnotizado por el andar coqueto de Kaoru y eso no le agradó en nada a Kenshin. "Dr. Amakuza…"

Ese día Kenshin terminó a tiempo sus pendientes y esa fue una de las primeras ocasiones que mandó a Tomoe al carajo. Estaba muy enojado con ella por ese acto de prepotencia hacia Kaoru. Salió del edificio para recoger la comida que había pedido por teléfono. Llegó a su departamento con la comida y flores para pedirle a Kaoru perdon por no llevarla a comer aunque sabía que era otra cosa por la que tendría que pedir perdón.

Entró y vio que Kaoru estaba viendo la televisión y solamente tenía puesto un negligé de encaje negro y los zapatos de tacón en una pose más que sugerente. Se acercó a ella y la besó lento y profundo. Ella no lo rechazó ni le dijo nada. "Calentaré la cena" y ella asintió. Esa noche comieron, después de eso Kenshin tomó los pies de Kaoru y le quitó los zapatos para darle un masaje de pies que se extendió hasta sus tobillos, muslos y pantorrillas. Kaoru lo miró con deseo. El se quitó el saco y la camiseta quedando solamente en pantalones y se arrodilló para darle placer a Kaoru, con ninguna mujer ni siquiera con Tomoe se había esforzado tanto en darle sexo oral. Succionó, besó y mordió cuanto quiso, el negligé quedó destrozado en la parte de abajo. Pudo sentir que Kaoru se resistió como pudo para gritar de placer pero él tenía más experiencia que ella. Con su lengua se enfocó en un punto de su clítoris y en su interior que hizo que gritara de placer y alcanzara su orgasmo. Estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que la volvió a marcar en la parte interna de la pierna cerca de sus labios. El mientras tanto jamás le diría a nadie que se había venido en sus pantalones.

Kenshin al recordar eso golpeó fuertemente el volante. Kaoru en esa ocasión nunca dijo su nombre ni pidió más, sólo gritó de placer y después de ese día Tomoe se tornaba más agresiva al tener relaciones con él. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Eres un maldito cabrón Kenshin le decía Battousai –Kenshin, Tomoe tiene que pagar, le hizo daño a Kaoru, mi Kaoru le decía Battousai en su interior a Kenshin.

Kenshin detuvo el coche respirando profundo. Dejó que Battoussai saliera a la luz. Battoussai se miró en el espejo retrovisor y tenía la mirada dorada de peligro. "Bien Tomoe, es hora de saldar cuentas"


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos... si lo fueran hubiera hecho que Kenshin no sufriera tanto por la muerte de Tomoe e hiciera que Kaoru sufriera por ello...

Guest: Lamento decirte que Kaoru no está embarazada... no se la voy a poner en bandeja de plata a Kenshin.

A los demás muchas gracias por el apoyo.

5 capítulos en un fin de semana, gracias a ello me voy a poder enfocar en la chamba...

Tardaré un poco más para actualizar ya que me di cuenta que tengo que aprender algo del arte de la cerámica que está aprendiendo Kaoru para que la historia sea creíble.

De una vez les digo... si son fans de Tomoe no lean este cap o la historia... con la pena pero Tomoe me cae mal y a Enishi no lo soporto...

Sin más por el momento...

######################################################################################

Capítulo 5

Durante las siguientes semanas Tomoe se desesperaba más y más de la situación con Kenshin. Siempre que la iba a ver parecía estar enojado con ella, casi no le hablaba y ni siquiera la besaba o tocaba de forma sensual para mostrarle que tenía deseos de estar con ella. Al contrario, si ella quería tener relaciones con él, Kenshin la rechazaba argumentando que estaba en cuarentena y se estaba recuperando del parto. Ella veía que solamente tenía ojos para Fuji, lo procuraba, cuidaba y mimaba. Por todo eso, ella se terminó enamorándose de Kenshin y no estaba arrepentida de todo lo que hizo para quedarse con él, tan pronto estuviera recuperada tendría relaciones con él para ahora sí poder embarazarse y darle el hijo que quería para afianzar su triunfo contra la hermosa esposa que su amante tenía en casa.

Quería saber cual era la situación entre Kenshin y Kaoru, aprendió a ser más cautelosa desde aquella ocasión que se encontró con ella en la oficina de Kenshin, sintió una rabia y unos celos cuando él la besó apasionadamente enfrente de ella y la ignoró después esa noche cuando le reclamó en su oficina del porqué se comportaba tan cariñoso con su esposa estando ella presente. Ahí cayó en la cuenta que se estaban invirtiendo los papeles entre ella y Kaoru.

Después de eso trató de ser la amante apasionada pero cada vez eran más cortas y más espaciadas las visitas de Kenshin y en los últimos meses cuando no podían tener relaciones Kenshin sólo procuraba que estuviera bien su bebé para irse rápidamente.

Sabía que Kaoru no estaba presente en la vida de Kenshin porque a los 3 días de estar en casa con el bebé le llegó una carta sin sello dirigida a ella. Solamente tenía escrito:

 _Felicidades. Es todo tuyo. Kaoru_

Tomoe desbordaba de felicidad ¡por fin tendría a Kenshin y sería una mujer rica! Pensaba que no tardaría mucho en casarse con él pero la realidad fue otra, nunca le propuso nada y solamente fueron al registro civil a registrar a Kenji con el apellido Himura. Después de eso no hubo nada.

Corría el tiempo y ella era prácticamente una madre soltera, a veces no soportaba al bebé pero lo amaba por ser el hijo del amor de su vida Akira Kiyosato pero a la vez lo odiaba porque no dejaba de recordar que de haber seguido el plan Fuji sería el hijo de Kenshin. Akira Kiyosato siempre tuvo el modo de hacerla caer a sus pies y abrirse de piernas.

Fuji tenía 3 meses y era más que obvio que no era hijo de Kenshin, el rechazo de Kenshin hacia ella era más que evidente y muchas veces le temía sobre todo cuando notaba que sus ojos eran dorados.

Un día llegó él con unos sobres. Entró al departamento que él le había comprado a ella y fue directamente al cuarto de Fuji, el niño estaba despierto, lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a jugar con él. Tomoe estaba en la puerta y los miraba con ternura, quería tomar una foto para inmortalizar el momento, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y ya que tenía enfocada la foto Kenshin se movió saliendo borrosa.

"Te aconsejo que no tomes esa foto" le dijo Kenshin fríamente. Tomoe se puso tensa,"Pero Kenshin se ven tan bien así, es hermoso verlos juntos" le dijo tiernamente "¿Y qué harás con esa foto, se la enviarás a Kaoru?" le contestó duramente Kenshin mirando a Tomoe. No, ya no era Kenshin. Era Battousai pero ella no lo sabía.

Tomoe temblaba y comenzó a sudar frío "¿Qué dijiste?" Battousai tomó al sonriente Fuji y salió con él hacia el comedor. No era su hijo pero él lo adoraba y haría lo posible para que estuviera bien. Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que Tomoe se sentara. Ella tardó en llegar, caminó lentamente y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

"Sabes Tomoe, nunca creí que tuvieras aptitudes para ser actriz, debo reconocer que eres muy buena" "A que te refieres Kenshin" "¿Desde cuándo sabes que Fuji no es mi hijo?" le dijo Kenshin lentamente como si saboreara el temor que ella liberaba en cada poro de su cuerpo "Fuji es tu hijo Kenshin, te lo aseguro" le dijo Tomoe temblando y tartamudeando. Battousai estaba que echaba furia. Tomó el sobre y casi se lo arrojó a la cara. Ella lo abrió temblorosa y veía que entre la documentación estaba la prueba de paternidad mostrando que Fuji no tenía ningún parentesco con Kenshin. Tomoe lloraba y derramaba lágrimas de dolor. "Espera Kenshin, te lo puedo explicar yo…" "Fui un idiota" la interrumpió Battousai "Eres tan buena actriz que caí ante tu fingida ternura y pasión. No podía creer que tuvieras una vena de malvada o que fueras tan calculadora. Tuve que ver unas grabaciones de un centro comercial y de un restaurante para ver cuán maldita eras" se le quedó viendo infundándole un miedo a Tomoe

Ella sabía a lo que se refería. En esas dos ocasiones siguió a propósito a Kaoru para hacerla pasar un mal rato, quería acelerar la separación entre ella y Kenshin ya que veía que aunque el pelirrojo se acostaba con ella, él no hacía nada para separarse de su esposa. Estaba molesta porque todavía el elegía a su esposa joven y no a ella que era una mujer de su misma edad con más experiencia.

En el incidente del centro comercial se sintió bien cuando le gritó a Kaoru que dejara en paz a su marido y que estaba embarazada de 3 meses y vio su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza sobre todo cuando las señoras de la tienda la apoyaron a ella y le gritaron a Kaoru que era una vil concubina y amasia. Esos insultos fueron la cereza del pastel. Se rió en su interior cuando vio que una turbada Kaoru tomaba su bolsa y aprovechó en ese momento para tomar su cara y escupirle humillando mucho más a la joven que se fue de ahí con la cabeza gacha.

La segunda ocasión fue cuando la encontró en el bar de un restaurante. Sabía que Kenshin se iba a reunir con Kaoru y salió antes de la oficina para "hablar" con ella. Se sentó a su lado para mostrarle la foto del ultrasonido de 5 meses. "No te parece hermoso, cada día que pasa crece más y más" le dijo Tomoe a Kaoru y aprovechó el momentum para seguir hablando "El embarazo excita mucho a Kenshin ¿lo sabías? No nos podemos apartar, siempre aprovechamos lo posible para estar juntos. Kenshin es todo un semental y me hace venirme mínimo 3 veces al día" Le dijo eso mientras se reía de Kaoru. Esperaba que Kaoru llorara, gritara, que le armara todo una escena de mujer engañada pero no fue así. Kaoru se le quedó mirando, sus ojos azules estaban en un tono muy profundo. Ella sólo la miro y no le dijo nada. El momento fue interrumpido por una llamada que entraba al celular de Kaoru. Tomoe se molestó cuando vio que era de Kenshin y solamente escuchó que Kaoru le decía "Si, ya estoy aquí, te veré en 10 minutos" Kaoru colgó el celular y se le quedó mirando haciendo una seña con la mano hacia la puerta del restaurante. Tomoe estaba muy enojada no tuvo la reacción que esperaba de Kaoru.

Tomoe de la desesperación comenzó a gritar y a llorar "!No es verdad!, ¿qué sarta de mentiras te dijo esa mujer?, ¿cómo le puedes creer más a ella que a mí?"

Battousai se puso de pie alarmando un poco a Fuji. "Alteras a Fuji. Siéntate" Fue duro, enérgico. "Mi esposa no dijo nada, ella nunca me dijo nada. Creo que eso dice que ella es mejor persona que nosotros, ¿no lo crees?" Tomoe se mordió el labio del coraje al escuchar eso. "Ya que Fuji no es mío, no tengo intenciones de reanudar relaciones contigo ni laborales ni sentimentales" "¡¿Pero qué dices?, Fuji es tu hijo! Está registrado a tu nombre" le dijo Tomoe más que molesta y destrozada porque sentía que su corazón se rompía en añicos

"Es por eso que traje esos papeles. Si los lees bien podrás darte cuenta que es un acuerdo de custodia compartida de Fuji, él tendrá lo que necesita y recibirás dinero más que suficiente para que no le falte absolutamente nada, tengas trabajo o no. Me quedaré con él los fines de semana y te avisaré con un día de anticipación cuando quiera verlo para venir por él y llevármelo al parque de enfrente. No quiero, por ningún motivo, que estés presente en el mismo cuarto donde estemos Fuji y yo" le dijo Battousai a Tomoe

Ese acuerdo no le favorecía en nada a Tomoe. Necesitaba recibir más de él. Una de las razones que tenía para conquistar a Kenshin era vivir mejor entre lujos, joyas y sirvientes, no quería volver a trabajar en su vida. "¿Y si me niego?" Le dijo desafiante a Kenshin.

"Fácil. Te quito al niño y pierdes todo. Puedo mostrar ante un juzgado que sufres de doble personalidad y que no eres apta para criar al bebé. Tengo pruebas más que concluyentes que me darán la razón" Se paró para dirigirse a la puerta. "Te doy 3 días para decidir, durante ese tiempo me llevaré a Fuji. Espero tu respuesta el lunes, si los papeles están firmados sabré que aceptaste. Por cierto, en una semana saldrá tu liquidación que se te hará llegar junto con tus cosas. No te quiero volver a ver en el edificio o en las oficinas"

Tomoe corrió tras él para quitarle al niño pero rápidamente Battousai la apartó "Espera, el niño…" "Lo tendrás el lunes en tu puerta a las 9 am" le contestó él sin inmutarse. Abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a Tomoe en el piso llorando "Maldita, mil veces maldita seas Kaoru" susurraba Tomoe.

Durante el camino de regreso, Battousai miraba a Fuji que se quedaba dormido arrullado por el movimiento del coche. Le sorprendió que el bebé no extrañara a Tomoe, lo acababa de separar de su madre y él no lloró ni berreó. Al contrario, parecía que Battousai o Kenshin tenían la completa confianza de Fuji.

Battousai no pudo evitar recordar a Kaoru.

"Kenji…" dijo Kaoru de repente. En esa ocasión todavía eran novios y acababan de tener relaciones. "¿Quién es Kenji?" preguntó Battousai como todo un novio celoso. "Es el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, o será el nombre de nuestro primer hijo" le dijo Kaoru a su novio sonriendo abiertamente. Esa declaración sorprendió a Battousai. Kaoru vio su cara y lo abrazó y besó apasionadamente, todavía seguían desnudos en la cama de Kaoru ya que a Battousai le encantaba escabullirse ante las narices de Hiko para ir a dormir con la joven que lo tenía trastocado. Él la vio primero antes que Kenshin y la quiso reclamar como suya. Siempre era una lucha en su interior para ver quién de los dos merecía estar con ella. Poco le importó la diferencia de edades de casi 11 años, esperó pacientemente para que creciera y la reclamaran los dos como suya. En esa ocasión Battousai estaba en la cama con ella y le dolía pensar que Kaoru no supiera que estaba con él en el cuerpo de Kenshin. "¿Qué te parece, te gusta?" le preguntó Kaoru de forma seductora. Battousai asintió y la besó apasionadamente hipnotizado por el azul profundo de los ojos de Kaoru.

Ella se le quedó mirando detenidamente, lo observaba atentamente poniendo nervioso a Battousai. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Kaoru se posicionó encima de él sintiendo el miembro de Battousai que regresaba a la vida y tomó sus muñecas para ponerlos en el respaldo de la cama "¿Me puedes decir quién eres?" la pregunta sorprendió a Battousai. "Hoy tus ojos son dorados y fuiste más vehemente conmigo aunque no me quejo" Battousai le contestó molesto "Soy Kenshin" "No es verdad. Kenshin tiene los ojos violetas, los tuyos son dorados y la cicatriz de cruz es más profunda que la de Kenshin" Fue en ese momento cuando el demonio se entregó en cuerpo y alma ante la mujer. La tomó de la cadera y voltearon las posiciones ahora él estaba encima de ella y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Kaoru, despertando los sentidos de ella y tratando de distraerla. Le besó y lamió el cuello y el valle de sus senos, sin contemplación tomó uno de los pezones para lamer y succionar a placer. Cuando sintió que estaba más que lista se posición para introducirse profundamente, vio como la espalda de Kaoru se arqueaba de placer, las embestidas fueron rápidas respondiendo a los jadeos de placer de la joven "¡Más, ahh, ahhh , oh si! ¡Kenshin, más duro!" Ante esto Battousai fue más despacio prolongando la tortura de Kaoru. "Battousai, en este momento quien te está haciendo gritar de placer Kaoru soy yo, Battousai" la rotó hasta que ella quedó boca abajo. El se volvió a introducir en ella besándola al mismo tiempo ella del placer se arqueó dándole espacio a él para que sus manos las pusiera en las caderas de ella tomando impulso para penetrarla más profundo. "Di mi nombre Kaoru" "Battousai, battou.. ahhh" gritaba Kaoru. Él se excitó más al escuchar su nombre embistiéndola de forma dura y rápida, le encantaba estar así con ella ya que podía besar la espalda y las caderas de su mujer. Sintió como el interior de Kaoru lo succionaba, no tardarían mucho en llegar, ella llegó al clímax primero para ser alcanzada rápidamente por él. El se acomodó de tal forma que evitó aplastarla, la tomó en brazos recostándose ella en el pecho de él, mientras que Battousai jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello azabache, llegando a acompasar sus respiraciones después de un tiempo. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó que Kaoru murmuraba en sueños. "No importa como se llamen, yo los amo a los dos" Battousai lloró por primera vez de felicidad.

El sonido del auto deteniéndose hizo que Battousai despertara de sus sueños. Salió del auto y llevó al bebé a un cuarto que ya tenía acondicionado para él. No tardó mucho en llegar la niñera, una señora de 50 años que contrató por recomendación de Sanosuke y él se fue a recostar a su recámara. Había vendido el departamento y dejó casi todo, el dinero se lo dio a Hiko para que él se lo mandara a Kaoru. En su cuarto, tenía una foto a lado de su cma de Kaoru que estaba sentada alrededor de un campo de girasoles. La miró y se entristeció al ver que no la tenía a su lado "Lucharé por ti y regresarás a mi lado, eso lo juro" dijo Battousai.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de RK no son míos... De ser así Kaoru no sería tan reservada para conquistar a Kenshin

Gracias a todos por los apoyos y reviews... Me da mucha risa como se refieren a Tomoe como una sunga jajajaja. Para alegría de nosotras ella no aparece en este cap. pero no podía dejar fuera al atrabancado de Sanosuke.

/#######################################/###################

Capítulo 6

5 días sin Kaoru...

Todas las personas implicadas en la vida de Kaoru Kamiya sabían de la infidelidad de Kenshin excepto Sanosuke. La forma que se enteró él no fue muy agradable. Kenshin o mejor dicho Battoussai había entrado estrepitosamente a la oficinade Hiko Seijuro mientras ellos estaban en una videoconferencia con uno de los mentores de Hiko Seijuro que se encontraba en Venecia, Italia.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Comenzó a gritar Battoussai. Sanosuke le llamó la atención que su mejor amigo entrara gritando ya que él siempre había sido una persona tranquila. Se paró de su silla para ir a calmarlo pero vio que no era su amigo, era la otra personalidad que Kaoru le había mencionado que era parte de Kenshin y se detuvo porque no sabía que hacer en esta clase de situaciones pero su jefe y mentor sí sabía.

Hiko Seijuro se puso de pie: "Vete, estamos en junta, no tengo el tiempo para soportar tus berrinches" "No me voy hasta que no me digas en donde está" Seijuro estaba muy, muy enojado; le dio la espalda a Battoussai para poder hablar con su mentor en italiano, la personalidad de su hijo adoptivo no entendió lo que decían entre ellos, lo único que pudo entender fue: _"Fénix_ ".

Hiko terminó la conversación y le pidió a Sanosuke que se quedara. Eso no le dio buena espina pero como abogado de la familia tenía que estar presente. Hiko se volteó hacia donde estaba a él "Dime Sanosuke, ¿tú sabías que Kenshin le era infiel a Kaoru con Tomoe? Quiero que me contestes con la verdad" Sanosuke se sorprendió, Kenshin... infiel... Kaoru... Tomoe fue lo que procesó, se sentía mal por Kaoru y estaba molesto con Kenshin porque ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera eso después de todo lo que hizo Kenshin para conquistarla? Se volteó a mirar a la sombra de lo que había sido, hasta hace un momento, su amigo casi hermano. "¿Es verdad eso, con Tomoe?" Battoussai lo miró, se sentía mal porque Sanosuke era la única persona, además de Kaoru, que era apreciado por las dos personalidades pero no se podía distraer de su misión de saber donde estaba ella.

Miró a Hiko con odio "Tu la ayudaste a escapar, nadie más que tú contaría con los recursos para hacerla desaparecer" Hiko lo miró y soltó una carcajada de burla "Si, la ayudé y no te voy a decir en donde está. Además de que le fuiste infiel tuviste un hijo con otra mujer, ¿para qué quieres saber donde está? Deja que siga adelante con su vida y que esté con alguien que valga la pena, que en verdad la aprecie y la ame y tú cumple tu responsabilidad con tu hijo y tu mujercita".

Al terminar de decir eso Hiko observó que su hijo se ponía rojo de la furia contenida "Ella es mía, es mi esposa y no puede estar con alguien más, sólo conmigo" dijo con voz pausada y grave. Hiko no soportó más escuchar tantas sandeces, se puso de pie y gritó "Serás ridículo. ¿Después de que te acuestas con otra te atreves a decir que Kaoru te pertenece? Kaoru nunca fue tuya, pero son tantos tus celos que nunca te diste cuenta que tú la cambiaste a una persona insulsa y casi invisible. Aún así te voy a decir con la condición que tengamos un duelo tú y yo esta noche en el antiguo dojo; si logras derrotarme te daré 5 de los destinos en los que podría estar" Battoussai analizó el porte de su entrenador y aceptó sin dudar. Nunca pudo derrotarlo cuando era joven pero estaba desesperado por saber donde estaba Kaoru que estaría dispuesto a desafiarlo "Acepto, nos veremos en la noche" "Perfecto" Hiko se paró, se despidió con un gesto de Sanosuke y salió de la sala de conferencias.

Battoussai exhaló cansado, iba a salir pero vio que todavía su amigo estaba ahí, necesitaba comprensión, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba un amigo "Sanosuke..." su amigo lo interrumpió "¿Quién es el abogado que representa a Kaoru?" "Sano..." "¿Quién es?, Aoshi Shinomori ¿verdad?, me pondré en contacto con él para llegar a buen término y rápido el divorcio" "Sano no me voy a divorciar" gritó Battoussai. Sanosuke se paró rápidamente de la silla, caminó hacia él y le golpeó el estómago con el puño cerrado tomándolo desprevenido sacándole el aire y cayendo al piso alfombrado "Oh si, si lo harás. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Jou-chan, iré a ser testigo del duelo, lleva toda la documentación que te haya dejado Kaoru, me los llevaré y haré el trato con Aoshi" Dicho esto Sanosuke salió de la sala y fue a su oficina, avisó que se iría temprano del trabajo para ir a su casa.

Mientras tanto un derrotado Battoussai/Kenshin quedaba en el piso y se dio cuenta que se quedó sólo, sin su maestro, su mejor amigo y sobretodo sin su mujer.

Sanosuke llegó a su casa y fue recibido por su esposa Megumi y su pequeña niña de un año Ayame. Megumi lo abrazó y vio que su esposo tenía cara de derrota "¿Con quién peleaste ahora?" le preguntó Megumi sarcástica para levantarle el ánimo, su esposo la miró "Kenshin le fue infiel a Kaoru con Tomoe" Megumi dejó de sonreír y su esposo pudo ver en sus ojos que si bien no sabía lo sospechaba. Tomó a Ayame en brazos y fue a la cocina. Megumi lo siguió y se sentó en una de las sillas altas "Kaoru fue a mi consulta hace unos meses y me dijo que quería hacerse análisis generales y comenzar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Para mi fue raro que me pidiera eso porque no había pasado muchos días que me había dicho que quería tener hijos" Fue todo lo que Megumi le dijo a Sanosuke pero había observado más cosas de Kaoru que le hacían sospechar que algo andaba mal; Kaoru cambió su forma de vestir a un estilo que era más madura y acorde a su edad, aceptaba salir con ella y Misao de compras o tomar el café, no checaba a cada rato su celular por la llamada de Kenshin. Pero el detalle más significativo fue durante el baile de recaudación de hace 2 meses en beneficio de la fundación del Dr. Shougo Amakuza.

En esa ocasión Megumi tuvo que admitir que se puso celosa de su mejor amiga, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ellas, Kaoru había llegado sola al baile y se veía hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largo de escote discreto de frente, la tela del vestido le daba la forma de reloj, de un muy sensual reloj de arena pero el detalle que hizo que todos los ojos voltearan a ella era la espalda, totalmente descubierta y que cubría lo absolutamente necesario que sólo incitaba a querer ver más de ella llevaba unos zapatos stilletos del mismo tono del vestido que realzaba el porte de Kaoru que con los detalles sencillos de joyería y peinado recogido hacía que los hombres desearan tener a una mujer así en su cama. Megumi la saludó y preguntó por Kenshin, notó que Kaoru bajaba la cabeza y agachaba los hombros "Mandó mensaje y me dijo que llegaría tarde porque tenía que terminar un proyecto" terminó de decir, su amiga notó el cambio de actitud y decidíó cambiar el tema de conversación "Ayame te extraña" eso hizo que regresara la vitalidad de Kaoru. Al no llegar Kenshin, Megumi vio que Kaoru bailó con el Dr. Shougo Amakuza. La vio reír, platicar y coquetear.

Megumi recordó esto y sonrió negando con la cabeza "Debí haberlo imaginado" le dijo a Sanosuke. El la miró y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido en la oficina con Hiko y Kenshin "Estoy molesto porque Jou-chan no confió en mí, prefirió a Aoshi como su abogado en vez de a mí que desde niños hemos sido amigos incluso desde antes que llegara Kenshin" "Pero Kenshin se volvió tu mejor amigo, quizás creyó que ibas a decirle a Kenshin o convencerla de que no lo dejara" Sanosuke la miró y tuvo que admitir con un gesto en la cabeza que si hubiera hecho eso "Seré el abogado de Kenshin durante este proceso pero ya no seré su amigo" Megumi suspiró, se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su esposo que al sentir el calor de su mujer comenzó a llorar como niño. Ella lo comprendía, la imagen de rectitud y confianza de su amigo se había roto en pedazos. Sanosuke entre sollozos besaba el cuello de su esposa y le susurró "Te necesito" Ella se alejó y lo miró "en la noche, tenemos una pequeña niña que cuidar" mirando a la pequeña niña que todavía estaba en brazos de Sanosuke y miraba curiosa los cariños que se prodigaban sus papás.

"En la noche" le susurró Sanosuke a Megumi.

Esa misma noche Battoussai/ Kenshin caían derrotados al piso después de la paliza que le dio su padre adoptivo. Su maestro jugó con él, durante un tiempo corto le hizo creer a su estúpido pupilo que tenía la ventaja, ya cuando vio que Kenshin se confió volvió a contraatacar para tirarlo al piso tantas veces que ya no se pudo poner de pie. "Has perdido" le dijo Hiko Seijuro a su discípulo "Regresa cuando hayas aprendido un poco de humildad" retirándose del dojo dejando tirado a su pupilo.

3 meses después

Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y el mar tranquilizante, quien estuviera ahí podía creer que el cielo existía en la tierra. Un sonido del celular pertubaba esa paz. Descolgaron el celular y sin más la persona que contestó escuchó "Firmó el divorcio, eres libre. Nos veremos en 3 años" para después colgar. Kaoru miró al cielo y suspiró con la paz de saber que era libre y por primera vez en 9 meses cayó de rodillas en la arena y comenzó a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de RK no son míos... De ser así quizá no le hubiera dado un final tan trágico a Yumi Komagata.

Disculpen por no escribir antes. Antes de escribir esto probé diferentes puntos de vista y formas pero no me gustaba como quedaba y lo borraba. Además de que además esta semana tuve mucha chamba y fue mi cumpleaños.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y los follows y en lo particular me emocioné mucho cuando ZuryHimura posteó un review. Me encanta su historia del chico del Scotch

Espero que les guste el cap y les recomiendo el viajar sola a algún lugar desconocido no importa el tiempo que lo hagan. La experiencia que uno toma es enorme. Yo lo hice el fin de semana pasado para celebrar un año más de foreveralone y en 3 días aprendí mucho de mi misma y mis capacidades. Así que imagínense las enseñanzas que puede lograr Kaoru en 3 años...

No olviden dejar su review...

Sin más por el momento...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 7

Hiko era sabio. 3 años son más que suficientes para salir adelante o quedarse estancada en el pasado y vaya que esos 3 años Kaoru aprendió mucho.

Ella se había graduado de historiadora y curadora de arte en la universidad, pero nunca llegó a explotar todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela ya que decidió trabajar en el museo y en la biblioteca de la universidad para estar con Kenshin. Es por eso que en ese viaje además de aprender acerca de las diferentes técnicas de alfarería, los distintos tipos de arcilla y la necesidad de tener cuidado en el moldeado, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer otras culturas y conocer diferentes tipos de personas.

En sus viajes conoció dos parejas.

La primera pareja que conoció fue en Italia. Se llamaban Yumi Komagata y Makoto Shishio. A Yumi la conoció en uno de los talleres de alfarería en Sicilia. Ella y Yumi eran las únicas mujeres extranjeras en el taller y su mentor al batallar con sus nombres decidió llamarlas "Fenice" y "Bella Farfalla". Con el paso de los meses comenzaron a hablar y acercarse más. A Kaoru le llamaba la atención que Yumi siempre iba acompañada de un joven que parecía tener su misma edad. Aprovechando un fin de semana se fue de viaje a Roma a conocer los talleres y las galerías de arte para saber acerca de las técnicas de vidrio soplado. Descansando en una de las cafeterías se encontró con Yumi y el joven. Se saludaron y se sentaron en la mesa. "Kaoru, que bueno verte. De haber sabido que venías para acá hubiéramos organizado un viaje de chicas" le dijo Yumi. Kaoru sonrió al verla "En dos semanas quiero ir a Verona, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?" "Estaría genial, pero déjame preguntarle primero a mi marido" Kaoru no tardó en voltear hacia donde estaba el joven sentado y lo pudo ver detenidamente. Era un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos y ojos obscuros que con la luz se veían tonalidades azules y tenía una sonrisa enigmática y peligrosa que a Kaoru le atrajo mucho. "¿Verdad que dejarás ir a Yumi?" Le dijo Kaoru al joven con una sonrisa coqueta. El joven se rió de Kaoru "Yo no soy su esposo" Kaoru se ruborizó "Ohh… yo pensé que tú…"

"No te preocupes Kaoru. La mayoría ha llegado a confundirse. Te presento a Seta Soujiro, mi guardaespaldas " Kaoru miró a Soujiro apenada mientras que él se reía de ella a carcajada abierta. " Basta Soujiro, no te burles" Le dijo Yumi golpeándolo en el brazo. Soujiro dejó de reír y le pidió disculpas a Kaoru.

Yumi miró seria a Soujiro. Kaoru sintió la tensión y quiso aligerarla "¿Cuántos años tienes Soujiro?" "Tengo 26 años" le dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Kaoru tenía razón, ellos dos casi eran de la misma edad y le llamaba mucho la atención. "Soujiro es como el hijo adoptivo de mi esposo" contestó Yumi distrayendo a los dos jóvenes de medirse con las miradas y siguió hablando "y para mí es como mi hermano adoptivo"

"Ahh!" dijo Kaoru "Y tu esposo ¿dónde está?" volvió a preguntar Kaoru.

Yumi la miró seria, se mordió los labios porque no sabía si podía confiar en ella pero le caía bien Kaoru y le agradaba tener una compañía diferente a la de su esposo y Soujiro; esperaba que Kaoru entendiera la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Kaoru, mi esposo es líder de una organización _"especial"_ en la que domina al gobierno y mueve los hilos de este país" le dijo a su amiga dudosa, esperando que no hiciera escándalo para no tener necesidad de que Soujiro se deshiciera de ella.

Kaoru la escuchó y sopesó sus palabras. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el libro y las películas del _Padrino_ y entendió que su amiga y Soujiro eran parte de la famila; tenía miedo pero le agradaba mucho Yumi. "Entiendo" le dijo Kaoru "no diré nada, me caes muy bien y yo no tengo derecho de juzgarte" le contestó con una sonrisa.

Yumi exhaló aliviada, tenía razón; podía confiar en la chica extranjera que conoció unos meses atrás y que veía que poco a poco sus actitudes y el brillo de sus ojos eran contagiosos y resplandecientes con el paso de los días.

"Me gustaría invitarte a cenar. Dime en que hotel te estás quedando para que Soujiro vaya por ti, me gustaría que conocieras a mi marido" le dijo Yumi gustosa. Soujiro no le agradó mucho eso, miró a Yumi aniquilándola con la mirada, estaba tenso por el peligro "No creo que a mi maestro le agrade conocer gente ahora. Está de vacaciones, contigo y nadie más". No tardó en terminar la frase cuando Yumi estaba marcando un número en su celular comunicándose con su esposo "Amore, estoy aquí con Kaoru en la plaza, la invité a cenar ¿no hay problema? Hmm, le dije a Soujiro que fuera por ella" estuvo un rato en silencio y después sonrió, le dio a Soujiro una mirada divertida y le sacó la lengua como si se hubiera salido con la suya al hacer travesuras. Soujiro suspiró de resignación "¿A qué hora quieres que venga por Kaoru?" Yumi se carcajeó para sorpresa de Kaoru que no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones. "A las 8 es la cena, así que tienes que recogerla a las 7:30 ya sabes que a Shishio le molesta no cenar a tiempo" "Está bien, ¿en dónde te quedas? "En la posada cerca del Coliseo" "Bien Kaoru, si para las 7:30 no estás afuera de la posada me iré, ¿entendido?" Kaoru solo asintió. "Bien, eso lo arregla todo, estoy muy emocionada por esta noche" dijo Yumi.

Kaoru salió del hostal a las 7:20. Batalló un poco para decidir que ponerse, no estaba preparada para una cena formal y decidió usar lo mejor que traía: un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unas ballerinas negras que siempre se ponía por ser tan cómodos, para complementar el look se puso accesorios que había comprado en la Piazza Navona finalizando con un peinado de cola de caballo. Estaba recostada en la pared, respiró profundo y miró al cielo obscuro donde se llegaban a ver algunas estrellas y no pudo evitar pensar en él; ya casi había pasado un año desde que lo dejó de ver ¿será feliz con su familia? ¿estarán esperando otro hijo? Puso una mano en su estómago, en ocasiones se arrepentía de no haberse embarazado, de no haberse quedado con algo de él. Decidió olvidarse de amargos recuerdos, el viaje era para crecer y ser más independiente. Eran las 7:30 y como prometió Soujiro, llegó por ella puntualmente. Kaoru se acercó al coche pero vio que él salía para abrirle la puerta, tomó su mano para darle un casto beso. "Buonanotte" le dijo y la ayudó a entrar al coche en el asiento del copiloto, sorprendiendo gratamente a Kaoru. Soujiro dio la vuelta y se subió al coche para ir hacia la villa del señor Makoto Shishio y su esposa Yumi.

Mientras que en Tokio Battoussai veía las fotos y videos de su boda con Kaoru. Desde que ella se fue Kenshin no volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, dejó que su otra personalidad tomara las decisiones y Battoussai sabía que era por vergüenza y tristeza que Kenshin no volvía a salir. Battoussai decidió renunciar en la empresa de su padre adoptivo ya que estaba cansado de que a cada rato le dijera _estúpido pupilo._ Comenzó su propia empresa de importaciones y exportaciones en la que solamente era él y un joven aprendiz llamado Yahiko un estudiante universitario que necesitaba el trabajo y las horas de servicio profesional. Fue complicado al principio sacar adelante el negocio por su personalidad complicada al no tener paciencia para lidiar con los clientes pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a tener ganancias. Eso era lo que le impedía salir corriendo a buscar a su ahora ex esposa Kaoru, sabía que si quería recuperarla tenía que darle su espacio y hacer lo posible para no cometer errores y perderla definitivamente pero no podía evitar extrañarla sobre todo ahora que se acercaba su aniversario de bodas. Veía el video, Kenshin hizo los votos en el altar pero él dijo sus votos en la noche de bodas en un hotel 5 estrellas cerca al aeropuerto. Al día siguiente volarían rumbo a Nueva Zelanda para pasar 3 semanas de luna de miel, Kaoru siempre quiso conocer el país y a él le agradaba la idea de alejarse de todos y tener a su esposa para él solo.

Aún y cuando ya habían tenido relaciones antes esa noche fue especial para los dos. No olvidaba que su bella esposa salía del baño toda apenada y cubierta con una bata. El al verla se rió y ya se iba a levantar de la cama pero ella le puso la mano enfrente para detenerlo. El se quedó quieto y la miró que lentamente se iba desatando las cintas de la bata, los movimientos con su cabello suelto hacían que Battoussai se excitara, puso las manos hacia atrás y las apoyó sobre la cama para disfrutar el sensual espectáculo cambiando el color de sus ojos de violetas a dorados. Cuando la bata de ella se deslizaba por su cuerpo descubrió la razón del por qué temía mostrarse: un babydoll blanco de encaje de cuello halter modelo TK 346- 550 del catálogo de novias de Victoria Secret. Ya que la bata estuvo en el piso la miró, se acercó a ella, le tomó de la mano besando el anillo de su mano y la fue besando poco a poco recorriendo sus brazos, hombros, cuello para después besarla profunda y apasionadamente en la boca hasta quedarse sin aire. Mientras hacía eso se acercaban poco a poco a la cama y el comenzó a hablar "Yo, Battousai, prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Eres mi norte, agradezco el que hayas puesto tus ojos en mí cuando eras una niña y me dieras tu confianza. Prometo amarte más allá del tiempo y la distancia" no la dejó hablar, no lo necesitaba y sólo siguió besándola hasta caer en la cama. "Battousai, te amo" le dijo Kaoru viéndolo a los ojos y acariciando su cicatriz en forma de cruz. El siguió besándola y se acomodó entre sus piernas para que sintiera lo duro que estaba por ella, retiró el encaje del babydoll para poder besar sus senos que al contacto se irguieron. Kaoru sólo jadeaba y gemía por las sensaciones que sentía, su cuerpo vibraba y el contacto del miembro de Battousai en su vientre hacía que se sintiera cálida en su interior. Battousai bajó para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo y en su desesperación rompió el encaje, lamió su ombligo, le arrancó la tanga e introdujo su lengua en su centro haciendo que Kaoru tuviera su primer orgasmo, saboreó su esencia y mordisqueó su clítoris "Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí" le rogó Kaoru, él la siguió torturando un poco más, mordisqueó su muslo para acomodarse rápidamente y introducirse en su interior. "Estás tan estrecha, siento como todo tu interior me rodea. Eres mía, eres nuestra en cuerpo y alma" Entraba y salía de ella lentamente hasta acelerar el ritmo. Ella sintió como se encajaba más profundamente cuando tomó su pierna izquierda y acomodarla en su hombro. Se movían más y más rápido hasta llegar al clímax. Eso no hizo que se retirara de ella, al contrario sólo cambió de posición y llegó a tocar un punto de placer de ella, la seguía besando y acariciando, los senos de ella estaban enrojecidos de las caricias y siguieron hasta saciarse diciéndose palabras de amor.

"¡Que vivan los novios!" gritaron los invitados en el video. Battousai miró cuando Kenshin besaba a Kaoru. Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo, su reflejo tenía los ojos violetas; el ambarino odió a su alter ego que en su coraje rompió el espejo con el puño quebrándose el espejo en mil pedazos. Battoussai tomó uno de los pedazos y se lo puso al cuello amenazando la imagen distorsionada de Kenshin. "Esto es lo que mereces por haberle fallado a Kaoru. No volveré a repetirlo. La recuperaré y si ella decide regresar solamente conmigo te aniquilo" después de decirlo soltó el vidrio ensangrentado para irse a curar la herida.

Kaoru estaba fascinada por la villa que se encontraba casi a las afueras de Roma. La villa estaba resguardada por guardias y cámaras de vigilancia. La decoración en su interior era típica de una casa italiana y pintoresca. La hicieron pasar directamente al comedor donde miró que una pareja se besaba, quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero fue sorprendida por Soujiro que la miraba como si la estuviera juzgando. Ella entendió porque cuando Yumi y su esposo se separaron al verla. El esposo de Yumi tenía quemaduras y cicatrices alrededor de su cara y cuello, observó también que usaba guantes suponiendo que era probable que las quemaduras se extendieran a todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Yumi siendo una mujer tan hermosa y atractiva se enamoró de un hombre tan peligroso como él? Porque podía notar y sentir que el amor estaba ahí.

"¡Kaoru! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!" Le dijo Yumi cuando la abrazó a recibirla "te presento a mi esposo: Makoto Shishio" Makoto se acercó a Kaoru y le dio la mano, ella sintió el saludo firme "Encantado de conocerla, signorina Kaoru""El gusto es mío" contestó ella y lo miró con atención todo su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, no tenía cabello pero sus ojos podía ver que eran de un azul muy profundos casi cobaltos.

Después de la tensión de los saludos la cena estuvo tranquila incluso amigable. Yumi llevaba la batuta de gran parte de la conversación, mientras que Makoto medía a Kaoru con la mirada y Soujiro comía relajado. Después del postre fueron interrumpidos por Hoji Sadojima. Kaoru ya lo había visto antes en algunos de los eventos públicos y políticos en Tokio y sabía que tenía un cargo político importante en la unión europea además de ser un vínculo entre el gobierno europeo y el japonés. ¿Pero, qué hacía el aquí?

"Señoritas, las dejaremos solas para que platiquen a sus anchas. Soujiro ven conmigo al despacho" dijo Makoto. Se puso de pie, le besó la mano a Kaoru prestando atención a los gestos de la joven para después despedirse de Yumi con un beso en la boca "Non vedo l'ora di tenere tra le mie braccia" Kaoru y Yumi se quedaron solas. Yumi se recargó en el respaldo de su silla para estirarse relajada. "Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? de que Makoto no te aceptara. Pero al parecer no hubo problemas, estoy aliviada" Kaoru no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta atrevida "Yumi... ¿por qué estás con él?" "Porque lo amo" le dijo Yumi y siguió hablando "Las quemaduras en su rostro, no fueron por la naturaleza de su trabajo. Fueron provocadas por mi ex-esposo. Verás... Mi ex-esposo tenía deudas de juego a tal grado que lo perdimos todo. Llegó un momento en que me utilizó como moneda de cambio, una posesión más. Afortunadamente para mí Makoto fue mi primer y único amante. Cuando lo conocí era tan hermoso y peligroso, una sola mirada ponía el mundo a sus pies y no dudé en entregarme a él, ya que sabía que si lo satisfacía podía ser mi ruta de escape para liberarme de mi ex marido que no veía la hora para mandarme con otro nombre. Makoto y yo nos entregamos completamente, pagó la deuda y aparte le dio una suma de dinero a mi ex- esposo a cambio de darme el divorcio. Fuimos felices durante un tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud de la locura de mi ex esposo que, hace unos años, saliendo del teatro le aventó una botella incendiaria a Makoto ocasionándole quemaduras de 2° y 3er grado en todo el cuerpo. El cobarde escapó pero Soujiro no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y se deshizo de él. Ahora el mundo piensa que Makoto está muerto y él dice que es mejor así; Hoji ahora es su mano derecha y se encarga de una parte de los negocios y Makoto controla lo ilegal, al fin y al cabo, el diablo es fuerte porque la gente cree que no existe. ¿no?" "¿No tienes miedo de morir?" le preguntó Kaoru "No, sólo temo no estar con él" Después de eso, la plática fue tranquila de cosas de mujeres. A la medianoche Kaoru se despidió de Yumi y Makoto Shishio para irse a descansar al hostal.

Soujiro la llevó pero la ruta que tomó no era al hostal. Kaoru se asustó "Soujiro, este no es el camino al hostal" "Lo sé, vamos a ir a mi departamento" Kaoru se espantó ¿Por qué la quiso llevar ahí? Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio y Soujiro se llevó a Kaoru al departamento con rapidez, al entrar la aventó a la pared y la besó apasionadamente "Mi señor Shishio dijo que eras de confianza Kaoru. Se que no has estado con un hombre y yo deseo estar contigo; no te ofrezco amor, te ofrezco compañía y placer mientras estés en Italia ¿qué dices?" le decía esto mientras la besaba en el lóbulo de la oreja y bajar a su cuello para lamerle el pecho cerca del corazón. Ella quiso rechazarlo, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, tenía miedo de ser infiel ¿infiel, a quién? Ella ya era libre y Kenshin era feliz con Tomoe y su hijo. No tenía nada de malo estar con Soujiro, las reglas eran claras. No hay amor, sólo serían un consuelo mutuo para sus noches de soledad. "Sí" Fue lo único que dijo Kaoru a Soujiro para entregarse al placer.

La noche era tranquila, una pareja dormía abrazada sin saber donde empezaba uno para empezar el otro, otra pareja se exploraba mutuamente conociendo nuevas formas de sentir placer y comunicarse con el tacto y en Tokio un hombre solitario comenzaba su día de trabajo con una mano vendada y el rostro con marcas de haber llorado toda la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Ruoruni Kenshin no son míos... De ser así le hubiera dado un rostro a Tokio, la esposa de Hajime Saito. Sólo puedo imaginarme como es ella por todas las historias y FF que he leído. Espero hacerle justicia en este cap...

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews.

 **Hikari** : Lamento mucho que no te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. No es mi intención destrozar el aura de justicia y nobleza que rodea a Kaoru. Si, ella no ama a Soujiro y si, todavía tiene muy presente a Kenshin pero ella está sola y piensa que Kenshin está feliz con Tomoe. El punto aquí es que Soujiro le ofrece compañía sin ataduras. Espero que con el paso de los capítulos te pueda volver a gustar la historia.

 **Dinora, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Guest (como me hacen reir tus comentarios), Bedolla. lau, Taishou, Edison Ruiz, ZuryHimura, Cheli**. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Aquí el cap. 8 El siguiente capítulo Kaoru regresará a Tokio... y si guest también el Dr. Amakuza. Hay que hacer que Kenshin/ Battoussai pruebe una cucharada de su propia medicina (o toda su medicina, jajaja)

###############################################################################################

Capítulo 8

Un joven sentía que sus dedos acariciaban su nariz, sus labios, su quijada e iban descendiendo poco a poco hasta sentir una mano delicada en su pecho justo en el corazón "Kenshin, amor despierta" "Ummm, no... aún no, dame 5 minutos" decía Kenshin entre murmullos "Amor, despierta ¿sabes qué día es hoy?" Kenshin escuchaba la voz sensual de su esposa, sabía que día era pero quería jugar con ella un rato. "Es domingo y las aduanas están cerradas así que puedo descansar" dijo "Es domingo, si. ¿Pero sabes qué se celebra hoy?" "Que puedo descansar por 24 horas" dijo Kenshin abriendo los ojos para ver que su esposa lo miraba con la cara de sorpresa y un poco molesta. Estaba recargada en la cama, casi encima de él. La mano que tenía en su pecho se había hecho un puño y sus ojos azules se obscurecieron. Kenshin la miró y se rió "¿Oro?" "Kenshin Himura, por tu bien espero que estés jugando y que no hayas olvidado que día es hoy" dijo Kaoru acomodándose encima de él. Kenshin no puso objeción "¿Qué me harás si te digo que no me acuerdo?" "Te haré cosquillas hasta que te rindas" le dijo Kaoru acercándose a él hasta casi rozarse los labios. Kenshin aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y voltearse para ahora el estar encima de ella "¿con que cosquillas, eh?" Le hizo cosquillas a Kaoru en todo el cuerpo, sabía que ella no se iba a resistir. Ella reía y gritaba pidiendo que parara, él no hacía caso, llegó un punto en que ella batallaba para respirar comenzando a gemir y jadear. Entonces Kenshin se acercó y besó su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho; tomó sus senos, los acarició, besó y succionó "Basta Kenshin, no es justo" decía Kaoru entre jadeos. Kenshin se detuvo "¿No es justo qué Kaoru?" "No es justo que te aproveches de mi cuando no te acuerdas qué se celebra hoy" Kenshin se acercó a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que eso la excitaba "Es nuestro aniversario" "¡Lo sabes!" "¿Cómo crees que olvidaría el día que oficialmente te declaraba mía?" La besó en la boca de manera tierna y sensual "Yo soy tuya, pero ¿tú eres mío?" Le preguntó Kaoru sorprendiéndolo "por supuesto que soy tuyo, más allá del tiempo y la distancia" "Entonces, ¿por qué me engañaste con Tomoe?" Le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin dejándolo sin palabras y viendo que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos... "Kaoru, yo..."

Se escuchó el sonido de una alarma despertando a Battoussai de su pesadilla. El recuerdo y la pesadilla eran de Kenshin. Estaba reaccionando a ese día. Ese día era el aniversario de bodas, de seguir casados celebrarían 3 años. Todos los días pensaba en ella, todos los días le dolía el corazón el no saber donde estaba o como estaba. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar su rutina diaria y antes de salir de la casa miró la foto que tenía de Kaoru donde tenía puesto su vestido de bodas "Feliz aniversario amor mío" para después irse a trabajar.

##############################################################################################

Unas horas después en Verona Italia.

Kaoru estaba caminando por las calles hasta detenerse en la casa de Julieta. Ella tenía curiosidad de conocer el lugar desde que vio la película de _Cartas a Julieta_. Ella fue para comprobar si era cierto lo que mostraban en la película. Entró al patio y vio que si era cierto. Muchas jóvenes estaban sentadas escribiendo a Julieta, muchas de ellas llorando; vio turistas que se tomaban fotos para presumir que estaban ahí. Ella se sentó en una banca y miró la pared colorida por los papeles de todas las cartas de las jóvenes. Una chica de cabello corto con rasgos japoneses se acercó a ella, estaba llorando, en una mano sostenía un pañuelo y en la otra mano sostenía una carta "To- toma, para que le pidas un consejo a Julieta" le dejó unas hojas y una pluma para después dejarla. Kaoru vio que la joven besaba la carta y la ponía en uno de los espacios entre los bloques de la pared para después irse.

Kaoru miró por un rato las cosas que tenía en sus manos y se atrevió a escribir. Se acomodó en la banca, tomó la pluma y dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

 _Querida Julieta:_

 _El día de hoy es mi aniversario de bodas... era, mejor dicho... o sería mi aniversario de bodas si no estuviera divorciada. Kenshin es el nombre de mi ex- esposo. Hace unos meses descubrí que era infiel y me separé de él. Desde entonces he sufrido porque pensé que él era el amor de mi vida. Lo conocí desde que era una niña y desde entonces no dejé de pensar en él. No podía esperar crecer para poder estar con él y decirle que lo amaba. Yo pensé que me quería ya que cuando era niña me protegía, de joven me cuidaba, de adulta me cortejaba y no dudé entregarme a él._

 _Su engaño me rompió el corazón y su silencio terminó por aniquilarme lentamente. Es por eso que opté por alejarme poniendo tierra de por medio pero no puedo evitar pensar en él y en su bienestar. He estado tentada por hablarle pero sé que si escucho su voz no duraré en creer en sus mentiras._

 _Dime Julieta ¿qué puedo hacer para seguir viviendo con el corazón roto?_

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Kaoru_

Dobló la carta, se paró y dejó la carta entre los huecos de la pared, volvió a mirar hacia la casa y caminó hacia la calle. Deambuló por la ciudad y llegó al hotel, entró a su cuarto y fue recibida por Soujiro que estaba sudando porque había regresado de hacer ejercicios. La miró y se acercó para abrazarla, la rodeó y ella se acomodó en su pecho y lloró. Soujiro le acarició la espalda, la fue encaminando al baño para desnudarla a ella y después él. Se bañaron y se acostaron juntos. No tuvieron relaciones, sólo se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Después de ese viaje pasó el tiempo y Kaoru dejó Italia con los recuerdos, regalos y las promesas de volver a ver a sus amigos. En especial a Yumi y a Soujiro, no fue doloroso despedirse de él; Soujiro le prometió mantenerse en contacto y que un día la volvería a ver.

Entre sus viajes conoció a otra pareja que eran Tokio y Hajime Saito.

Se encontraba en Sedona Arizona. Su padrino le recomendó que visitara ese lugar ya que estaba llena de galerías de arte y de artistas locales especializados en cerámica, pintura y escultura. Ella le llamó la atención una galería de arte donde exponían esculturas y pinturas de nativos americanos. No pudo evitar admirar una escultura de una joven muy hermosa con las facciones de los nativos americanos que acariciaba a un lobo recostado en su regazo, escudándola, protegiéndola. Kaoru podía jurar que casi eran reales.

"Que hermoso es..." dijo en voz baja

"¿Te parece?" Le contestó una voz. Kaoru volteó para ver a una joven vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada. Su cabello era lacio, largo y muy obscuro. Su piel era cobriza, sus facciones finas y podía notar por los ojos que tenía rasgos japoneses. Kaoru se quedó muda de la impresión y ver de lo bella que era esa joven. "Disculpa si te asusté, me llamo Tokio, cómo te llamas?" "Soy Kaoru, vengo de Japón, ¿También eres japonesa?" Tokio sonrió "No, mi abuelo era japonés y mi abuela nativa. Mi padre es mixto y yo tengo los genes de mi padre. Pero mi esposo es japonés" Kaoru le llamó la atención la breve historia familiar de Tokio. "Disculpa Tokio, ¿conoces al artista de esta escultura? Me gustaría conocerlo y pedirle que me acepte como su estudiante" Tokio sonrió "Yo soy la artista de la escultura, dime ¿tienes alguna experiencia en las artes?" "Sí, estudié historia del arte y durante este tiempo he viajado por el mundo para aprender cerámica" contestó rápidamente Kaoru. "Perfecto, el fin de semana comenzaré un curso intensivo de escultura puedes inscribirte y va a durar 6 meses. El plan es que al final del curso mis estudiantes salgan dominando la técnica y con una escultura que los distingan de los demás artistas""Muchas gracias" agradeció Kaoru.

En eso se escuchó que alguien más entró a la galería Kaoru estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver quien era pero vio por la mirada cálida de Tokio que era alguien muy querido. Tokio corrió y abrazó y besó al que Kaoru suponía era su esposo; grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio quien era "¿Saito, Hajime Saito?" "¿Conoces a mi esposo?" le preguntó Tokio extrañada. Saito era un hombre alto, con un cuerpo atlético y fuerte; portaba el uniforme del departamento de policía de Sedona y miraba serio a la joven que dejó de ver cuando ella tenía 16 años. "Mucho tiempo sin verte Kaoru" Le dijo Saito mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano "Creímos que estabas en alguna misión militar o que estabas muerto, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver aquí" Le dijo Kaoru "Pues ya ves. Soy policía y Tokio es mi esposa" Tokio tosió para llamar la atención "Perdón, pero creo que me deben una historia. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y me la cuentan?"

Durante la comida Tokio se enteró que Saito era uno de los estudiantes de Kendo del padre de Kaoru aún y cuando él estaba perfeccionando la técnica familiar. Kaoru se enteró que Saito al ser parte de una familia muy tradicional fue prometido en matrimonio con Tokio y que por eso viajaba frecuentemente a los Estados Unidos obligado por su familiar para conocer a su esposa. Saito se enteró que Kaoru se había casado con su archienemigo y que ahora también estaba divorciada.

Tokio miraba a Kaoru cuando le contó su historia, sabía que no estaba dando todos los detalles. Notó que la chica portaba una máscara que no dejaba que los demás vieran el dolor en su interior y se propuso sacar a la joven de su dolor y explotar todo el potencial que pudiera ofrecer.

En el tiempo que duró el curso Kaoru se instaló en el pueblo, hizo amigos entre los artistas y los amigos nativos de Tokio, fue difícil al principio entablar una amistad pero conforme pasaban los días la fueron aceptando en la reservación a tal punto que se sintió muy honrada de observar las ceremonias tradicionales que ellos tenían. Pero en el curso no le iba muy bien, sabía que dominaba la técnica, se sabía de memoria como preparar la arcilla para tener una mezcla resistente para sus esculturas pero todas las veces Tokio le decía que lo que hacía no pasaba de ser una figura sencilla y sin vida. "La escultura habla por tí, te dice quien eres" Frustada decidió irse unos días a conocer y explorar el Gran Cañón y los alrededores de Arizona. Saito se ofreció a acompañarla porque mal que bien era la hija de su maestro y tenía que cuidarla. Ella lloró al ver el Gran Cañón, la naturaleza era sabia y ahí la vista era magnífica a donde volteara había algo que le llamaba la atención. Las tonalidades rojos, cobrizos eran sorprendentes y temía parpadear porque no quería perderse el atardecer. De noche Kaoru y Saito estaban sentados mirando las estrellas y señalando las constelaciones "¿Aún extrañas al idiota, verdad?" le dijo Saito a Kaoru "No pensé que fuera tan obvia" "Demasiado obvia y patética. Estás en este viaje para olvidarlo y seguir tu vida, haz eso, asume tus reponsabilidades contigo misma y sal adelante ya que si sigues así nunca saldrás de este estado y regresarás con el idiota tan fácilmente que él nunca hará un esfuerzo por recuperarte" Saito le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miró y era como cuando era niña y Saito le enseñaba las primeras katas, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo "Entendido, saldré adelante y que Kenshin sufra" "Esa es mi chica" contestó Saito.

En el camino de regreso y ya con más confianza Kaoru preguntó "¿Cómo fue que aceptaste casarte con Tokio?" "Yo no acepté, ella era quien no quería casarse conmigo" y Saito le contó a Kaoru...

Sedona AZ, hace algunos años

Un frustrado Saito escuchaba desde afuera del estudio los gritos de una joven "!No papá, no es justo que me tenga que casar con alguien que no conozco por una tradición antigua de la familia de mi abuelo! Es algo tonto y arcaico; soy más nativa que japonesa y además soy un artista y como tal aprecio mi libertad" Un padre muy cansado no tuvo más remedio que decirle a su hija "Eres mi hija y una artista muy buena pero vienes de dos pueblos que tienen tradiciones muy arraigadas y como tal estamos ligadas a ellas" "¿Y no crees qué es ridículo padre, que tenga que cumplir un juramento que hizo mi abuelo cuando él no dudó en casarse con una mujer, que no era japonesa?" "Hija, ese juramento no se hizo entre familias sino entre dos hombres que se salvaron mutuamente de morir en la guerra, no recuerdas las historias que te contó tu abuelo acerca de la guerra y como un joven artillero lo salvó de morir al evitar que pisara una mina? De no ser por él, nosotros no estaríamos aquí" "Pero, por qué yo? Por que ni yo o tu tío Saitama fuimos mujeres" y esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Tokio frunciera el ceño "Papá, pero Saito? él es muy serio, casi no habla y cada vez que nos vemos terminamos peleando" Su padre se acercó a ella y la abrazó "Acaso no te das cuenta que él viene todos los años a verte, créeme, no le eres indiferente. Ahora, dale una última oportunidad y si no se da te juro que yo terminaré el trato con tu tío, aceptas?" Tokio no hizo más que aceptar y en su mente maquinaba mil y un formas para romper el compromiso.

Las paredes eran delgadas y Saito escuchó todo, admitiendo que su tío era listo, si Tokio no le era nada indiferente a Saito pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para admitirlo y ceder ante las exigencias de su padre y su abuelo. Pero era su última oportunidad y él también tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿Su orgullo o su amor?

Se abrieron las puertas y salió Tokio, Saito se puso de pie y al verla toda enojada decidió ganársela por amor. "Ven conmigo" dijo Tokio para lo que obedeció Saito, salieron de la casa y caminaron por el terreno hasta llegar a un cuarto. Tokio entró y prendió las luces "Pasa" Al entrar Saito vio que era un estudio, estaba lleno de imágenes, pinturas, pinceles, hornos y un stereo. "Este es mi estudio, soy artista, quiero que sepas que ésta soy yo y me gusta lo que hago. Si no te agrada, sal por esa puerta y rompemos el compromiso ¿Qué dices?" Saito la miró y le gustó su desafío, Tokio sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando vio que Saito la miraba atentamente con sus ojos lobunos y le daba una sonrisa sarcástica y tenebrosa. El comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta tener el torso desnudo dejando ver sus cicatrices de luchas y peleas que tuvo cuando era más joven "Este soy yo..." comenzó a hablar Saito "De joven me gustaba pelear y casi pierdo la vida en varias ocasiones, tengo un cargo importante en la armada y policía militar que he ganado por méritos propios y he visto los horrores de la guerra pero no por eso lloro o me desahogo con cualquier persona, Soy serio y no me gusta gastar saliva en palabras vanas. Me caías mal cuando éramos niños pero desde hace dos veranos que tengo sentimientos por tí pero eres una _artista_ tan egocéntrica y tan creída que no dejas que me acerque" Creída? Egocéntrica? Eso hizo reaccionar a Tokio se acercó y lo golpeó en el pecho, él se aprovechó y la atrapó para besarla en los labios. Ella trató de zafarse pero después ya no quería y tardó en recordar que estaba enojada con él. El detuvo el beso y la miró fijamente "Creo que te gusto así que no veo razón para romper el compromiso" Ella lo miró y él pudo ver que ella echaba fuego "Idiota! Ese era mi primer beso!" y salió corriendo del estudio.

Después de eso Saito batalló para conquistarla. Ella no le hablaba y se la pasaba encerrada en su estudio. Un día tenía la música tan fuerte que ella no se dio cuenta que Saito forzó la puerta y se dirigió a ella para cargarla y ponerla sobre sus hombros y salir de ahí. La metió en un jeep y le puso el cinto de forma que no pudiera zafarse. Rápidamente subió él y se puso en marcha en rumbo desconocido para ella.

"¿Qué haces, cómo te atreves, a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Tokio molesta. El no contestó. "Se acabó, se rompe el compromiso. Regrésame con mi familia, regresa a tu país, no te quiero volver a ver..."El seguía sin hablar pero no se regresaba. Tokio descabritó y lo insultó durante una hora después de eso y ante el silencio de Saito no habló hasta llegar al destino. No estaban muy lejos del Gran Cañón y al mirarlo bien recordó que era uno de los lugares donde acampaban cuando eran niños. Mientras ella se quedaba ahí, Saito bajó las cosas para acampar. "Ayúdame a poner la casa de campaña para que pueda preparar la comida" " ¿Y si no quiero?" "Te quedarás sin comer y dormirás a la intemperie, tu decides" Después de lo que pasó Tokio no se atrevió a desafiarlo y lo ayudó. Saito trató de aligerar el ambiente al jugarle pequeñas bromas hasta lograr una sonrisa sincera de ella. Cayó la noche y era luna llena, estaban en la fogata y Tokio se espantó cuando escuchó los aullidos de los lobos al contrario de Saito al escuchar los aullidos el comenzó a aullar a la luna "Por favor, no hagas eso" le dijo Tokio "¿Sigues temiéndole a los lobos?" "Desde que era niña" "Tranquila, yo te protegeré" El escuchar eso hizo que Tokio recordara que de niños Saito le decía lo mismo cuando salían al explorar a los alrededores o cuando mutuamente trataban de alejarse uno del otro.

La noche era fría y ya los dos estaban dentro de la casa de campaña en sus bolsas de dormir. Tokio tenía mucho frío y no podía calentarse aunque estuviera tapada de la cabeza a los pies, temblaba hecha un ovillo. De repente sintió un cuerpo cálido que se metía a su bolsa de dormir abrazándola por detrás "Saito, ¿pero qué haces?" "Te protejo del frío" "Pero... no tienes ropa!" "Es la única manera que tengo para calentarnos, ahora calla e intenta dormir" Tokio no pudo dormir pero tuvo que admitir que ya no sentía tanto frío, lentamente cerró los ojos hasta que del cansancio pudo conciliar el sueño.

Tokio despertó al sentir algo extraño; parpadeó un par de veces para mirar bien y ahora estaba de frente a Saito. El la miraba a ella hipnotizado y le acariciaba la mejilla, descendiendo hasta sus labios y su cuello. Ella se estremecía nerviosa, entusiasmada y excitada "Saito, ¿qué haces?" "Estoy tratando de decirte que te quiero a mi manera. No soy artista y nunca seré un romántico que te lleve flores o a cenar y me rijo por la ley y el honor. Aunque ahora te tenga aprisionada en mis brazos nunca cortaré tu libertad. Así que, Tokio Magena no rompamos el compromiso y cásate conmigo en un año"

Tokio no sabía que decir, tenía sentimientos encontrados por él pero admitió que su relación podía tener un futuro "Pero dijiste que era egocéntrica…" "Eres artista, tienes que serlo para defender tu arte" La miró y la besó. El beso fue cálido, profundo, él pudo sentir sus labios carnosos. Se acomodó encima de ella y la acarició bajando su mano libre por su estómago y subiendo a uno de sus senos amasándolos y acariciándolos lentamente. Ella respondía ya que arqueaba su espalda para acercarse más a él. Le acariciaba la espalda desnuda sintiendo las cicatrices de batallas. Abrió sus piernas para anclarse en su cintura dándole a Saito la oportunidad de acomodarse entre ellas, dejó de acariciar sus senos para bajar y acariciar su centro, introdujo dos dedos y el pulgar para acariciar su clítoris comenzando un ritmo que aceleraba al aumentar el volumen de los gemidos de Tokio " Oh.. Sí, más… Ahh!" Llegó al orgasmo mostrando a Saito el rostro del placer al tener su primer orgasmo "Nunca creí que se sintiera así" Saito rió "Cuando nos casemos será mejor, mucho mejor" Ella pudo sentir sobre la ropa que estaba duro. "Pero… y tú?" "No Magena, planeé todo, excepto esto, no traje condones" "Dime que hago, déjame ayudarte" Le dijo mirándola sonrojada, apenada incluso.

El se acomodó de espaldas estando ella encima de él, tomó su mano y la dirigió a su parte baja donde hizo que lo acariciara arriba y abajo. Ella tenía un poco de temor de lastimarlo pero le excitaba ver su rostro que se contraía de placer. Lo sentía cálido y fue acelerando el ritmo hasta sentirlo pulsarse liberándose para derramarse en el estómago de Saito que terminó jadeando por poder liberarse mirando a Tokio que miraba curiosa parte de lo derramado que estaba en su mano.

Se miraron mutuamente y rieron como cuando eran niños. Regresaron ese día. El padre de Tokio y la comunidad notó el cambio de actitud de la pareja, no eran románticos pero se notaba el amor y camadería entre ellos. Participaban activamente en las ceremonias de la comunidad para después aprovechar de citas clandestinas. Después de ese verano Saito dejó todo y se mudó a Sedona para iniciar su entrenamiento en la policía local. Como lo prometió Saito se casaron al año y ella abrió su galería de arte.

Una noche estaban en el estudio de Tokio disfrutando de estar acurrucados al sentir el placer pos coital. Saito estaba encima de Tokio olisqueándola y lamiéndola en donde podía "¿Saito, qué haces?" "Impregnándote con mi olor Magena" "Hajime, tengo curiosidad… me dices Magena cuando tenemos relaciones ¿por qué?" "Porque eres mi luna" Ella lo miró "y tú le aullas a la luna como los lobos…" "Para decirle que la amo"

Esa fue la inspiración de Tokio para su escultura

Después de escuchar la historia de Saito, Kaoru entendió lo que le decía Tokio. Casi al final del curso Kaoru se encontraba sola en el estudio con el material preparado para hacer una escultura, cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón hablara, no pensó sólo dejó que su inspiración fluyera. Terminada la figura lloró y Tokio la felicitó porque había logrado mostrar su individualidad. El curso finalizó y Kaoru se despidió de Saito y Tokio. La escultura sería enviada a Hiko para su resguardo y ella seguiría con su viaje. Después de Sedona no volvió a soñar con Kenshin

5 meses después en Japón

Hiko admiraba la escultura de Kaoru junto con todas las obras que había hecho ella en sus cursos, mejoraba con cada creación y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que ella tuviera su propia exhibición. Ya no faltaba mucho para su regreso.

Battoussai estaba en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada

"Himura"

"Hola idiota"

Battoussai reconoció la voz, su antiguo rival de kendo Hajime Saito

"Saito, creí que habías muerto" le dijo en tono altanero

"Y yo creí que tú estabas muy enamorado de Kaoru, tengo curiosidad ¿por cuánto tiempo engañaste a Kaoru y luego por alguien tan trillado como tu secretaria Tomoe?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes, te lo dijo Hiko Seijuro?"

"No idiota, me lo dijo Kaoru"

"Kaoru!, ¿Dónde está? ¿Está contigo? Y deja de llamarme idiota" Le contestó a Saito mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Después de tanto tiempo tenía noticias de Kaoru.

"Ahh, veo que estoy hablando con Battoussai. Estuvo aquí en Arizona durante 6 meses pero hace unas semanas que se fue rumbo a México. Es una escultora, una buena. Sólo hablaba para decirte que recuperó su espíritu y es más fuerte. No la recuperarás fácilmente"

Battoussai no habló "Gracias por decirme que Kaoru estuvo contigo y por cuidarla"

Colgó el teléfono

Entró una nueva llamada y era su padre adoptivo.

"Ven a mi estudio a las 8 de la noche. Tengo algo que mostrarte" Colgó Hiko sin darle la oportunidad a Battoussai de replicar.

Saito colgó el teléfono y fue sorprendido por la visita de su esposa.

"Hola Hajime" Llegó y lo abrazó para sentarse en el regazo de Saito. El la recibió gustoso y la abrazó, todos los demás policías les gritaban que no presumieran y se buscaran un cuarto.

"¿Elu, qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hasta la noche"

"Tengo algo que decirte que no podía esperar" Saito la miró extrañado.

"Dentro de 7 meses tendremos un cachorro" Le dijo ella toda emocionada abrazándolo fuerte

Saito tardó en digerir la noticia pero cuando entendió saltó con ella en brazos para darle vueltas y gritaba emocionado alarmando al departamento

"¡Voy a ser papá!" Gritando tan feliz que toda el departamento le aplaudió y gritó con ellos

##################################

Battoussai se encontraba en el estudio de su padre admirando todas las piezas nuevas que había ahí pero pudo notar algo diferente. Hiko tenía un sello particular en sus creaciones que estas piezas no tenía. "Estúpido pupilo, viniste" "Como lo pediste, ¿qué quieres?" "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

Lo encaminó al centro del estudio donde había un objeto cubierto. Lo destapó y le mostró la escultura. Era un busto, Battoussai lo vio y quedó impresionado tanto que bajó sus defensas haciendo presente la personalidad de Kenshin. Hiko lo notó por el cambio de tono de los ojos no eran completamente dorados, dejaban ver unas motas violetas. Battoussai lo quería tocar pero no podía, no se atrevía a dañar la obra con su toque.

"Lo hizo Kaoru, querías saber de ella, ahí está. Dime tú si no está mejor ahora que está sin ti"

La escultura era de él, su rostro, su cabello. Estaba de perfil, con los ojos cerrados. De un lado era hermoso, con el rostro liso sin la cicatriz en su mejilla pero el otro lado mostraba escamas de dragón desde la frente hasta el cuello tan detalladas y perfectas que no eran grotescas sino hermosas. Al mirar observó que en la escultura cerca de donde estaba el corazón se encontraba unas líneas que asemejaban a un ave fénix.

Hiko habló lo que él pensaba "El ave que renace de las cenizas"

###################

El tiempo pasó y Kaoru seguía aprendiendo, disfrutando de la vida y la juventud. En México conoció la cerámica de Puebla, Oaxaca, Tlaxcala y Chihuahua encontrando la relación entre eso y la cocina tradicional mexicana llena de colores y sabores. Al sur de ese país exploró las esculturas de jade tan diferentes a las esculturas de Asia. Viajó al sur conociendo Machu Pichu, el salar de Uyuni, el desierto de Atacama, Argentina, Uruguay, la Patagonia. Con las nuevas experiencias que tenía fue olvidando detalles de Kenshin y su vida matrimonial que sin darse cuenta poco a poco eliminaba fotos de él para darle paso a nuevas imágenes a tal punto que eliminó todas las fotos de la memoria de su teléfono.

Battoussai/ Kenshin celebraba el cumpleaños de Fuji, eran 3 años exactos desde que se había ido Kaoru y aún con todo no podía olvidarla; al contrario, esperaban ansiosos su regreso. Mientras tanto vivía cada día con ese impulso y porque tenía a un pequeño niño que cuidar y proteger de la influencia de su madre y del hermano de ella que no dejaba de mirarle con odio. No dejaba de culparlo de la mala actitud de Tomoe.

3 años, 5 meses y 26 días desde que se fue Kaoru

Ella caminaba por el andén del aeropuerto para recoger su equipaje para pasar por aduana. Estaba vestida con una falda larga negra de cuero entubada, unos zapatos altos y una blusa azul turquesa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos azules que estaban escondidos bajo unas gafas de sol negras. Salió de la aduana y pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos entramados en una discusión Sanosuke y una muy embarazada Misao traían flores y globos para recibirla. Ella se dirigió a ellos caminando como si fuera modelo de pasarela. Se paró ante ellos y ella les sonrió los dos la miraron como una extraña a la vez que estaban atentos a la llegada de alguien. Ella no podía creer que no la reconocían.

Se quitó los lentes y los miró. Ellos se quedaron impresionados, la primera que habló fue Misao

"!Kaoru! ¡Eres tú! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te cortaste el cabello!"


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos. De ser así... viviría de las regalías y no tendría stress.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, followers y favoritos... Mi vida real hasta ahora ha sido escabrosa y llena de stress. Es por eso que no había podido actualizar. Y al paso que voy creo que podré hacerlo durante las vacaciones

Tambien disculpe las faltas gramaticales y ortográficas. Este cap lo escribí en el cel y estoy dominada por el auto corrector.

Les mando a todos un abrazo y gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

Capítulo 9:

"¡Kaoru, te cortaste el cabello!" dijo una muy embarazada Misao a su amiga que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver

Kaoru la abrazó y reía porque su amiga era un poco exagerada en cuanto a su corte de cabello. "Que cosas dices Misao. Si me lo corté pero no tanto" "Pero no es justo Kaoru, me prometiste que cuando te decidieras hacer un cambio de imagen. Yo te lo haría" le dijo Misao haciendo cara de puchero.

"Dale espacio Misao" Le dijo Sanosuke aprovechando para saludar a su amiga de tantos años "Me da mucha alegría volver a verte Jou- chan" "Yo también te extrañé cabeza de gallo" Abrazándose fuertemente. Kaoru sabía que tenía que disculparse con él por haberse ido sin despedirse pero también sabía que eran amigos y las disculpas en ese momento sobraban. Sanosuke la soltó y tomó las maletas. "Vamos Kaoru. Tu padrino nos está esperando en tu restaurante favorito para festejar tu regreso" Kaoru asintió porque aparte de que tenía mucha hambre esperaba con ansias ver a su padrino y amigos. Sanosuke se adelantó hacia el estacionamiento mientras que Misao se apoyaba en Kaoru y caminaba más lentamente. "¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?" "Más o menos un mes, le pedí a este pequeño que esperara el regreso de su madrina" le dijo Misao sonriendo "Gracias por esperar bebé" le dijo Kaoru a la panza de Misao "Pero no me distraigas Fénix, de aquí al estacionamiento cuéntame todas tus aventuras" Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Battousai/Kenshin estaba en un salón de fiestas festejando el cumpleaños de Fuji. Aún y cuando ya había pasado su cumpleaños quería festejarle a su pequeño niño y hacerle olvidar el mal rato que pasó en esa semana al tener que soportar los reproches y malos tratos de Tomoe y Enishi. Estaba feliz de que Fuji a sus 3 años era un niño bueno, cariñoso y tranquilo, lo podía ver porque muchos niños de su escuela estaban en la fiesta jugando y comiendo pastel e internamente agradecía el haber recuperado un poco la amistad de Sanosuke porque su pequeña niña, Ayame, era la adoración de su hijo. Para él, ella era su líder y la heroína de todas sus aventuras. Ayame siempre cuidaba de que no le pasara nada malo. Un rato después la fiesta llegó a su fin, los padres se llevaban a unos niños hiperactivos y mientras que recogía veía que Fuji y Ayame seguían jugando. Él se acercó a ellos para jugar cuando vio que se acercaba la niñera de Ayame.

"Señor Himura, debemos irnos. Tengo que llevar a Ayame con sus padres a la Muralla China" Battousai reaccionó al nombre, era el restaurante de comida china favorito de Kaoru. "¿En serio debemos irnos nana?" le preguntaba Ayame a la niñera con su tierna voz de niña. La niñera tomó en brazos a Ayame, podía ver que no quería dejar a Fuji pero también vio que estaba muy cansada "Vamos pequeña, tus padres y tu hermanita te están esperando" Battousai tomó en brazos a Fuji, que acomodó su cabecita en los hombros y bostezó de sueño "Papá, no quiero que se vaya" "No te apures Fuji", le dijo Battousai, "Hablaremos con tío Sanosuke para que le de permiso de venir a jugar otro día" Fuji asintió y se despidió de Ayame con la manita, la niña se despidió igual de él mientras que la niñera se despedía de Battoussai. Ella se iba alejando cuando Kenshin se le ocurrió preguntarle "Disculpa, puedo preguntar ¿Qué celebran hoy Sanosuke y Megumi?" La niñera se volteó para contestarle "Por lo que los señores comentaron regresa una amiga muy querida... Creo que se llama Kaoru. El señor Sanosuke dijo que iría a recogerla al aeropuerto" le dijo eso para luego salir y no pudo ver que Battousai estaba estático de la impresión, mil imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza. Su esposa, su amada, el amor de su vida estaba de regreso, Kaoru regresó gritaba Kenshin en su interior. "¿Papi, estás bien? preguntaba Fuji a su papá, jamás lo había visto en ese estado. Battousai reaccionó a la voz de su hijo "Estoy bien Fuji, vamos a casa" "¿Me puedo quedar contigo papá?" "Claro que sí y verás que muy pronto te podrás quedar conmigo todos los días" "¿Sin mamá y sin mi tío?" "Si, hijo. Sin ninguno de ellos para que no te molesten" En su interior Kenshin maldecía a Tomoe y Enishi por lastimar al niño. Solamente tenía 3 años y lo molestaban por errores que sólo ellos cometieron.

Kaoru disfrutó la compañía de todos en el restaurante, no se había dado cuenta cuanto los extrañaba. Su padrino, Hiko Seijuro, estaba muy contento de que su ahijada regresara, durante la cena platicaron y escuchó de las experiencias de Kaoru en el viaje y pudo notar que regresó más fuerte pero la muchacha todavía conservaba su inocencia y capacidad de asombro. Le recordaba a su madre, al único amor de Seijuro. Kaoru comió y se emocionó por volver a ver a Megumi, la pequeña Ayame y conocer a la pequeña Suzume que casi cumpliría un año y se parecía mucho a Sanosuke. Megumi no perdió tiempo para molestarla por los viejos tiempos mientras que Aoshi y Misao escuchaban y se entrometían en la conversación. Kaoru no podía evitar recordar a Kenshin y tenía mucha tentación de preguntar por él y su, según ella, esposa Tomoe y su hijo; pero al final decidió que era muy pronto y definitivamente arruinaría el buen ambiente de la reunión.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y vendría el primer momento incómodo de Kaoru: ¿Dónde se quedaría durante estos días? Tanto Megumi como Misao le ofrecieron sus casas pero ella muy cortésmente se negó, no quería entrometerse en sus vidas. Estaba pensando quedarse en un hotel cuando Hiko Seijuro le dijo que ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Se despidieron de todos, Hiko Seijuro se dirigió junto con Kaoru a su mansión donde ella vivió después de la muerte de sus padres y hasta que se casó con Kenshin y esa casa le traía tantos recuerdos de ellos dos que comenzó a sentirse extraña. Pero al llegar Hiko la encaminó a una pequeña cabaña alejada de la casa. Al entrar y prender las luces ella pudo ver que en su interior tenía un decorado muy femenino, de tonos claros combinado con toques de color de las flores de cerezo. Tenía una pequeña salita y su recámara con un baño completo y una cocina integral. A Kaoru le encantó "¿Lo mandaste a construir verdad padrino?" "Claro que no,ésta cabaña era antes el estudio de arte de tu mamá sólo lo mandé limpiar y restaurar un poco" Ella volteó y se le quedó viendo "¿Era de mi madre? No lo sabía, yo..." "Hija, no te lo dije hasta ahora porque la muerte de tu madre fue muy difícil para mí..." El se sentó en la sala y fue la primera ocasión que Kaoru vio que su padrino y guardián bajaba sus defensas. "Yo la amé mucho, no sabes cuanto... Mi padre nos enseñó a los dos el arte de la cerámica y fuimos aprendiendo, mejorándolo y perfeccionándolo. Mi padre planeaba que yo siguiera con la empresa y tu madre tuviera a sus nietos..." Hiko suspiró, Kaoru lo escuchaba atenta "Padrino, ¿qué pasó?, ¿No la querías?" "Al contrario, la amaba mucho y la verdad ella tenía más talento que yo y no quería que abandonara sus sueños asi que la engañé y le dije que no la amaba y que nunca lo hice..." comenzó a derramar lágrimas " Le mentí para que siguiera sus sueños y nos dejó a mi padre y a mí. Yo me fui de Japón durante 5 años y no regresé hasta que supe que mi padre había enfermado. No supe hasta después que tu madre cuidó de mi padre durante mi ausencia y aprovechaba los ratos de descanso para trabajar en su arte logrando el respaldo de mi padre para fundar su propia escuela. Quise regresar a ella pero ya era muy tarde, después... su muerte me dolió mucho"

Kaoru desde mucho tiempo traía una duda en su interior y en una ocasión en la que Kenshin fue cruel con ella le insinuó que ella era hija de Hiko Seijuro y aunque sonara cruel aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle " Padrino, quiero que seas honesto... ¿soy tu hija?" Hiko se sorprendió con la pregunta y se le quedó mirando. Ella temió que fuera verdad pero su padrino movía la cabeza anticipando la negativa para decirle "No sabes como me gustaría responderte que si, creo que no me sentiría mal por decir esa mentira. Tus padres se conocieron durante mi ausencia y se enamoraron. Él era un extranjero que llegó a trabajar a la empresa. Solía traerle documentación a mi padre y en una de las visitas la conoció y se prendó de ella para después conquistarla"

"Padrino, pero el color de mis ojos... son azules, el color de ojos de mi madre era..." "De un hermoso café avellana, casi del color de la miel" contestó Hiko "Kaoru, eras muy pequeña cuando ellos murieron para que pudieras entender pero... tu padre, al haberse casado con tu madre, fue repudiado por su familia ni siquiera quisieron saber de tu nacimiento y no se molestaron en venir al morir tu padre... Y aunque me moleste decirlo, heredaste el color de ojos de tu abuelo" y no pudo evitar recordar a la madre de Kaoru

 _"Mira Hiko, te presento a mi hija. La pequeña Kaoru" Hiko se acercó a ver a la bebé que su antigua novia tenía cargando. "Es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a tí" Le dijo Hiko con honestidad. En eso despertó la bebé y lo miró con esos ojos tan azules que le hizo recordar el mar "Tiene los ojos azules" "Sí, dice mi esposo que los heredó de su padre" "Eso no es bueno" Le contestó Hiko molesto al recordar que esas personas tenían en mala estima a la joven "Tonterías Hiko, cuando crezca mi pequeña será toda una rompecorazones que con una mirada tendrá a cualquier chico a sus pies" "Qué cosas dices" le contestó Hiko para sonreír. Parecía que la bebé entendía lo que hablaban porque lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa "Mira Hiko! Le agradas!" La joven madre besó la cabecita de la bebé "Será muy divertido ver a tu padrino Hiko correr a todos los chicos cuando vengan a verte, ¿verdad?" Hiko se sorprendió al escucharla y se sentía agradecido por el honor de ser el protector de la hija de su gran amor._

En ese momento hubiera sido imposible pensar que iba a ser él quien le presentara a Kaoru la persona quien la haría sufrir

Kaoru no pudo evitar a Hiko para agradecerle todo el amor y el apoyo que le brindó desde que empezó a tener memoria de él. Hiko no tardó mucho en volver a ser él "Bueno, basta de tanta cursilería. Este es tu pequeña casa o departamento o estudio... como lo quieras ver. Ya estamos preparando todo para la exhibición y está programada para dentro de 3 meses en caso de que quieras agregar otra pieza a la colección. Podrás trabajar en los talleres de la empresa o si prefieres en mi viejo estudio como tu quieras. Te dejo para que descanses, nos veremos mañana" "Muchas gracias padrino" Lo abrazó para después quedarse sola en su pequeño hogar.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que Kaoru tuviera una rutina que le permitiera trabajar en su arte. Se levantaba temprano, hacia ejercicio para después almorzar y trabajar en su estudio que ella misma adaptó para hacer sus artesanías y su arte con la música a todo volumen hasta que su cuerpo le exigía un merecido descanso.

Uno de esos días su rutina fue interrumpida por Sanosouke. "Jou-Chan! Necesito un favor!" Le grito Sanousuke a Kaoru por teléfono "Qué pasó Sano?" "Puedes ir a recoger a Ayame hoy al kínder? Megumi fue a atender una emergencia al hospital y yo no he podido salir de una junta. Por favor ve por mi hija y tan pronto me desocupe voy a recogerla a tu casa" Kaoru no se pudo negar a la petición de su amigo "Ahorita paso por ella nada más avisa al kínder que soy de confiar y no tenga problemas con su maestra por favor" "Ya ahorita hablo al kínder, muchas gracias Kaoru" le dijo Sanosuke para después colgar y regresar a la junta.

Kaoru no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar y gracias a que Sano habló no tuvo problemas para recoger a la pequeña niña. Ayame conocía bien a Kaoru y salió corriendo disparada hacia ella trayendo a un pequeño polizón consigo "tía Kao! Viniste!" Kaoru se arrodilló para poder abrazarla "Hola Aya-Chan" Se percató de una pequeña manita que sostenía fuertemente la mano de la niña para ver que era un pequeño niño de cabello negro y que sus ojos eran amielados y que al parecer le tenía miedo ya que estaba escondido detrás de Ayame y se estaba chupando el dedo. "Aya-Chan, quien este joven tan guapo que está detrás de ti? " Su nombre es Fuji" La niña se volteó para hablar con el pequeño "mira Fuji, ella es mi tía que me regaló la muñeca de los listones" Fuji miro a su amiga para saber si la mujer que sabía que era un ángel realmente actuaba de esa manera, al notar la tranquilidad de las palabras de Ayame y cuando vio que era cierto salió lentamente de detrás de Ayame para mirar fijamente a Kaoru para finalmente decir: "hola"

Estaba bajando el sol en Tokio y una pareja disfrutaba que por alguna razón su casa estaba en silencio. La pequeña Suzume dormía en la cuna mientras que en el cuarto de a lado su papá besaba vorazmente a su mamá y la acariciaba en todos lados. Para esta pareja el tiempo era elemental y tenían que aprovechar los momentos rápidos y furtivos para expresar en sudor, caricias y sexo lo mucho que se amaban. Sano no dejaba de acariciar el centro de Megumi, introdujo 3 dedos para estimularla de forma rápida. Ellos estaban uno detrás del otro y el se restregaba en ella para estimularse mientras que Megumi mordía la almohada para acallar un poco sus gritos de placer que se intensificó cuando Sano se introdujo en ella y le encantaba la sensación de calidez del interior de su esposa y que en cada embestida que daba se sentía apretado en el interior de ella. Sano no pudo más con las sensaciones que se rotaron de tal forma que Megumi quedó boca abajo y el encima de ella intruciendose más profundo "oh Meg... Se siente tan bien... Oh Meg... Tú interior es tan cálido y están tan apretada... Te extrañé amor... "Puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para moverse más y más rápido entre gemidos y jadeos. Ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sentía y solamente podía decir "si, así... Más o más... Ahhh!" Llegando los dos al climax derramándose Sanosuke en su interior. Se acurrucaron y se abrazaron todavía sin separarse. Megumi miraba a Sanosuke que jadeaba del esfuerzo y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas "Se nota que te hacía falta él ejercicios" "No sabes cuánto" y se quedaron ahí hasta que escucharon a su bebe llorar. Megumi se levantó y se puso la bata "Creo que Ayame tiene hambre" Sano se rió "pequeña niña suertuda" en eso sintió un golpe de una almohada "qué cosas dices cabeza de gallo. Anda, levántate que todavía hay que recoger a Ayame a casa de Misao" "Pero ella está con Kaoru" Megumi se volteó frenéticamente para levantar violentamente a Sanosuke de la cama. " ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" "Que Ayame está con Kaoru. Cuál es el problema?" Megumi levantó la almohada para volverlo a golpear " el problema es que hoy es viernes!" "Y?" Contestó Sanosuke todo enojado a lo qué Megumi se le quedó viendo con sus intensos ojos castaños que hicieron que el recordara golpeándose el mismo en la cabeza para gritar "maldita sea" corriendo al baño para limpiarse y ponerse lo primero que se encontró en el armario para correr y darle un beso rápido a su esposa "voy a arreglar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde" para irse en su coche a casa de Kaoru quedándose Megumi preocupada mientras alimentaba a su bebe quien era ajena a los embrollos de sus padres.

Fuji no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Kaoru los puso a amoldar la arcilla y la masa con los pies, les enseño a hacer animales con la arcilla de patos, conejos y cocodrilos. Para su alegría comieron nieve y pizza y se batieron cuanto quisieron. Era la primera vez para el que se podía divertir en casa de abuelo Hiko. Mientras estaban los niños viendo las caricaturas Kaoru estaba limpiando el pequeño desastre de la cocina, lavaba los trastes cuando escuchó una voz "Tía Kaoru, eres un ángel?" Ella volteo y vio al pequeño niño que la miraba expectante y decidió bromear con el "si lo soy... Acaso no ves mis alas?" Se agachó sacudiendo el pelo de Fuji. El Niño la rodeó para buscar las alas "las tienes escondidas?" "Algo así... Ji ji" El la volvió a mirar pero ella notó un brillo en sus ojos de tristeza y anhelo "Tía... Si no eres un ángel...quieres ser mi mamá?" Kaoru no supo que responder a eso "Fuji... Yo..."

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta que se abría y una voz que hizo que Kaoru se estremeciera toda "Buenas noches... Disculpe está mi hijo Fuji aquí?" El chiquillo salió corriendo a la pequeña sala "Papá!" Kaoru salió tras de él y pudo ver al hombre de cabello rojizo abrazando cariñosamente al niño "Kenshin?" El la vio internamente agradeció al universo el volver a verla. "Kaoru?" Ella no tardó en notar los ojos dorados de él para gritar en su interior: Dios mío... Es Battoussai


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos... De ser así viviría en Japón para conocer más de su cultura y ver los cerezos en flor

Gracias por sus favs y reviews... Especialmente a Guest que siempre me echa porras para que actualice pronto... Y a Major Laser por su inspiración para este cap... espero sus reviews para que adivinen la canción y el momento que inspiró...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capitulo 10

A Battoussai se le hacía más difícil lidiar con el hecho de no poder ver a Kaoru. Ya estaba en Japón y se estaba quedando con Hiko Seijuro, una y mil veces se imaginó el llegar a su casa, correr hacia ella y hacerla suya para poder sentir su calor y cercanía que tanto añoraba pero nunca encontraba una excusa válida para verla. Hiko la protegía a donde fuera percatándose de su presencia y evitando que se acercara. Ese día que la volvió a ver agradeció al universo. Aunque ese viernes había ido por un motivo distinto que estaba relacionado con Tomoe.

Ese viernes se acercó a hablar con su padrino. Necesitaba ayuda, Tomoe descuidaba a Fuji y lo maltrataba verbalmente. Ella no estaba cumpliendo su trato y además se había atrevido a demandarlo por la custodia completa del niño. El la había vuelto a amenazar pero no contaba con que su ex-amante tuviera un aliado, su hermano menor Enishi,quien silenciosamente era parte de un grupo de yakuzas que tenían el control de abogados y jueces poderosos evitando así que Battoussai ganara la demanda y estaba molesto consigo mismo porque había subestimado al bastardo.

Enishi y Tomoe le habían dado un ultimátum dándole a escoger entre regresar con Tomoe y jugar a la casita y la familia feliz o darle a Tomoe el triple de lo que él le había ofrecido en el trato a cambio de quedarse con Fuji. De negarse desaparecían con el niño para no verlo jamás.

Battoussai nunca sintió tantos deseos de matar a alguien como a ese par. Le preocupaba el bienestar del pequeño y sabía que estaría en peligro a lado de esos imbéciles. Fue por eso que decidió en contra de su orgullo agachar la cabeza y recurrir a la ayuda de su padre adoptivo.

Entró a la biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a su padre y efectivamente estaba ahí escuchando música clásica mientras disfrutaba tomar sake en una taza de cerámica de su creación y Hiko al verlo lo recibió con su tradicional saludo como cuando era joven.

"¿Qué quieres?" "Necesito tu ayuda" "¿Con?" "Tomoe y su hermano me están amenazando con separarme definitivamente de Fuji" "¿Y luego, que quieres que haga?" "Tienes influencias y conoces gente en el gobierno y en los juzgados que me puedan ayudar para quitárselos a ellos" "No es tu hijo, ¿por qué insistes en quedarte con él?" "Sabes bien por qué. Tomoe no lo cuida y Fuji me dice que Enishi lo trata muy mal. Cuando está conmigo es cuando está más tranquilo" Hiko observó la actitud de su hijo, sabía los problemas que tenía y sentía que tenía ante sí un león enjaulado que estaba a punto de atacar y el brillo dorado de sus ojos lo delataba... Y decidió arriesgarse. "¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?" Battoussai lo miró con desprecio "el infinito agradecimiento y el cariño de tu nieto" "El no es mi nieto" "ni yo tu hijo, pero me adoptaste al fin y al cabo" Se miraron fijamente "sabes que nada de esto estuviera pasando si tú no te hubieras acostado con esa mujer" Battoussai reaccionó acercándose a él y tomándolo por el cuello de su capa "¡Yo no lo hice! !Fue Kenshin!" Hiko se burló deliberadamente de él "y los dos tienen el mismo pito, o no?" Eso hizo que lo liberara Battoussai. Seijuro Hiko se acomodó la capa. "Te ayudaré, pero no lo hago por ti o por el chiquillo. Mi intención es librarme del Enishi ese y por lo que veo su hermana mayor es el talón de Aquiles que estábamos buscando" "tú y quién más?" Preguntó Battoussai "Eso no te interesa. Ahora, vete de aquí para que pueda hacer las llamadas necesarias. Mientras tanto, busca al chiquillo y no se lo regreses a la estúpida esa. Busca un lugar en donde sepas que ni ella ni Enishi se acerquen a él hasta que consigamos la patria protestad" Battoussai respondió rápidamente "Gracias Papá. Iré por el a casa de Sanousuke y lo traeré aquí" Hiko lo miró "¡yo no te dije que lo trajeras aquí!" "Me dijiste que lo llevara a un lugar seguro y no hay mejor lugar que tu casa" "Serás idiota" le dijo eso Hiko "Sabes que Kaoru está aquí y no dejaré que te acerques a ella mucho menos ahora con esos buitres merodeando. Ella está por encima de Fuji" Battoussai lo miró "No te preocupes, no la buscaré hasta que todo esto se haya arreglado" Le hizo el saludo de respeto al inclinarse 90 grados para después salir de la casa.

Hiko tomó el teléfono para mandar el mensaje... _Tomoe Yukishiro... Flecha al talón..._

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Battoussai salía de la casa para subir al coche, pero le detuvo una luz que estaba pasando el jardín y el invernadero. Caminó atraído para ver si Kaoru estaba ahí, el verla le calmaría un poco el enojo y la amargura que se estaba albergando en su corazón. Al acercarse escuchó música, risas y gritos de niños distinguiendo claramente las siluetas de la pequeña Ayame y su hijo Fuji. Se recostó en uno de los árboles para disfrutar la escena. Ella estaba diferente, pero sabía que jamás la había visto más hermosa como ahora. Su cabello estaba más corto y su cuerpo se veía más saludable, pero no podía ver más porque estaba vestida con un overoll despintado y un suéter holgado pero corto. Su sonrisa era franca y cálida. Le hizo recordar cuando ella era una niña que con sólo verla sonreír y tener capacidad de asombro le alegraba el corazón. Después de un tiempo pudo ver que su hijo se acercaba para platicar con Kaoru y sintió temor en el estómago haciendo que Kenshin reaccionara sin pensar y fue tras él. Llegó a la puerta y tocó "Disculpe, Está mi hijo Fuji aquí?" Entró y vio a Fuji correr hacia él " ¡Papá!" Battoussai volvió a tomar el control al escuchar a Kaoru "¿Kenshin?" "¿Kaoru?" Ella se le quedó viendo sabiendo que él era Battoussai.

Kaoru se tuvo que reagrupar rápidamente, no quería enfrentarse a él, no en ese momento y menos en presencia de Fuji. Al enterarse que era su hijo sintió que su corazón se encogía. Le dolía pero definitivamente no se lo demostraría, no se había ido 3 años de viaje para nada. Se acomodó el suéter, se enderezó y tomó una postura altiva y orgullosa "Buenas noches Kenshin, ¿cómo has estado?" Battoussai tomó al niño en brazos "Kaoru, no sabes la alegría que me da el volver a verte, ¿cómo has estado tú?, ¿qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?" "De viaje" le contestó ella y no quiso decir más pero su curiosidad la mató "Tu esposa, ¿cómo está?" Battoussai sintió la molestia de Kaoru y el rencor en su voz, eso lo disfrutó ya que le daba esperanzas de que estuviera celosa "No estoy casado" le contestó él. Ella lo miró con asombro y no se le ocurrió alguna frase para rematar. No quería perder ante él. El silencio y la duda que veía en el rostro de Kaoru hizo que él aprovechara para acercarse "Kaoru, quiero decirte que..." Afortunadamente para Kaoru fue interrumpido por Sanosuke.

"¡Jou- chan, Jou-chan!" Entró Sanosuke estrepitosamente que alcanzó a empujar a un poco a Battoussai y a Fuji "Kenshin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" "¿Oro? ¡Tío Sanosuke!" le dijo Fuji muy contento "¡Fuji- kun!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Ayame- Chan?" La niña lo escuchó y salió hacia él con mucha velocidad sorprendiendo a Kaoru "¡Papá!" "¡Mi pequeña Aya- Chan! ¿Cómo está la princesa de papá?" "Bien, Tía Kao es muy divertida y nos puso hacer animalitos con la arcilla, ¡verdad Fuji?" A lo que el niño asintió entusiasmado. Esta clase de interacción hizo que se aligerara el ambiente. Los adultos no pudieron evitar divertirse con los niños.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños Jou- chan. Será mejor que nos vayamos princesa, tu mamá y tu hermanita están esperando verte" "Papá, ¿está bien si me quedó a dormir con mamá?" "Si princesa, algo me dice que esta noche me tocará dormir en la sala" volteando Sanosuke a mirar a Kaoru en lo que ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero Sanosuke miró que Kenshin no se movía de su lugar "Kenshin, vámonos. Fuji ha de estar cansado" Battoussai se le quedó viendo. Quería quedarse y estar a solar con ella. "Será mejor que te vayas Kenshin" le dijo Kaoru. La miró y tuvo que ceder "Gracias por cuidar a Fuji. Despídete hijo" "Adiós Tía Kaoru" para decirle adiós con la mano. "Adiós Fuji- chan, cuídate mucho" le dijo adiós para mandarle un beso haciendo que el niño se ruborizara. Al cerrar la puerta Kaoru suspiró y puso su mano en el pecho para calmar su corazón que palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado.

Battoussai regresó a la mansión de Hiko. En el camino le estuvo preguntando a Fuji de su día y el niño fue muy abierto para decirle que le gustaría que su mamá fuera tan divertida como Kaoru. Entraron a la mansión y subieron al cuarto que era de él. Lo bañó y le puso la pijama que tenía en el cuarto para arroparlo y estaba tan cansado que no tardó en quedarse dormido. Battoussai se quedó con él y cerró los ojos, quería descansar y recuperar las fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer esa misma noche.

Kaoru no pudo conciliar el sueño y durante 3 horas dio vueltas en la cama. Se resignó y se levantó para trabajar en su estudio y concentrarse en el jarrón que estaba trabajando esa tarde antes de que Sanousuke la llamara, eso le ayudaría a no pensar en él. Se puso los audífonos para escuchar su música con volumen que la privara de los ruidos exteriores, se estiró y puso manos a la obra concentrándose tanto que no pudo notar que Battoussai llevaba un buen tiempo detrás de ella como un cazador que acecha a su presa.

Traía una camisa holgada, no podía distinguir si traía un short debajo pero pudo ver sus piernas bien torneadas que llevaban el ritmo de la música, por el movimiento adivinaba que era música rockera. Sus manos le daban forma a un jarrón y al ver su rostro de perfil veía el clásico ceño que hacía cuando estaba muy concentrada. El cuerpo de Battoussai reaccionó, sintió algo cálido en el estómago y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sin pensarlo caminó hacia ella, extendió sus manos y no perdió tiempo ya que la abrazó en la cintura fuertemente sintiendo la reacción de espanto de Kaoru.

Ella sintió que alguien la abrazaba sintió miedo y se asustó tanto que no pudo gritar. Sentía que alguien estaba detrás de ella y que estaba su rostro apoyado en su cabeza, ella trató de defenderse y el movimiento hizo que la cabeza del intruso se pusiera en su cuello y que sujetara sus manos para que no se moviera ensuciándose los dos de lodo de barro. A ella se le cayeron los audífonos sintiendo la respiración, que también estaba inhalando a ella y un susurro "Amor. Te extrañé tanto". Kaoru lo supo, era Kenshin. Volvió a forcejear para liberarse pero él era más fuerte "No me temas. No te haré daño" le decía él como si fuera un mantra para tranquilizarla mientras aspiraba la esencia de jazmines que tanto añoraba.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se estremecía y eso no le gustaba ya que era como admitir que ella también lo extrañaba y no quería ser así, molesta le empezó a reclamar. " Quita tus manos de encima. No tenemos nada que hablar. Me engañaste y no sólo eso, me mentiste por 6 meses". Seguía forcejeando para liberarse pero él no la soltaba "No sabes que horrible fue esperar cada noche a que me dijeras lo de Tomoe y su embarazo y que al final no dijeras nada. ¿Sabes lo sucia que me sentía al tener sexo contigo? ya que mientras tú estabas dentro de mi yo solamente podía pensar si tú habías estado así con ella ese día. ¿Quieres saber lo peor? Que hubo ocasiones que disfrute estar contigo por mi propio placer y egoísmo para que te dieras cuenta de lo mal que estaba pero no te importó. Sintiéndome sucia e insignificante" Cuando le dijo todo esto contenía las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que se derraman por su rostro para caer en las manos de Kenshin que las sintió como ácido en su piel debilitándose dándole a ella la oportunidad de liberarse y poner distancia. Ella lo vio ahí sentado con la cabeza baja y su rostro oculto bajo los mechones carmín de su pelo y en posición de derrota. "No Kenshin, no digas que te tema y... será mejor que te vayas. Hablaremos otro día"

El comenzó a reír aún estando ahí sentado. Levantó el rostro para mostrar que sus ojos eran dorados, "Sabes bien que soy yo, ¿por qué le hablas a el?" La miró para deleitarse la vista con la figura de Kaoru, sus piernas largas de infierno, pudo ver que debajo de la camisa tenía un shorsito con un camisón ligero que no ayudaba en disimular o cubrir sus hermosos y perfectos senos que sabía habían reaccionado a sus caricias. No le dio tiempo de que huyera, se levantó y corrió para acorralarla a una pared. Aprisionó su cuerpo con el suyo, sujetó uno de sus brazos y lo puso encima de su cabeza mientras que tomó la otra mano y se la ponía en su pecho sin importarle si se ensuciaba, se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, sus bocas casi se rozaban. Ella de impulso cerró los ojos pero él la obligó a mirarlo. "Siente mi corazón Kaoru, ha vuelto a latir desde que llegaste. Tú sufres por el engaño del bastardo de Kenshin, pero yo sufro por tu abandono. El te engañó, no yo. ¿Por qué no pensaste en mí cuando te fuiste? Una palabra tuya y me hubiera deshecho de él. Aún puedo hacerlo, yo soy el más fuerte de los dos, dime que te quedarás, que regresarás conmigo y elimino a Kenshin para ser nosotros dos nada más como debió haber sido siempre"

Ella lo miró sin poder disimular su dolor "Si eres el más fuerte, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?, ¿Crees que no lo pensé, que solamente fue él y no tú? Pero no era justo, yo los amaba a los dos, es por eso que me dolió más, ¿no te das cuenta?" El la miró con sus ojos dorados sin poder entender "No lo detuviste porque no quisiste. Tú también querías estar con Tomoe tanto como él, ¿no es verdad?"

El se quedó asombrado por la reacción, no lo podía creer. Ella debe saber que él nunca sería capaz de engañarla. "No Kaoru, nunca estuve con ella. No vayas por ahí. Yo estoy aquí desde que te fuiste" no la soltaba, al contrario la sostenía más, sentía su calor, la sentía estremecer. Ella no pudo soportar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo lo extrañaba, la descarga de atracción y adrenalina fue tal que perdió las fuerzas. Él se alarmó, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la recámara "Tranquila amor, estarás bien" La acostó en su cama y fue al baño por una toalla que remojó en agua para después salir y ponérsela en su frente "Perdóname Kaoru, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Pero no puedo dejarte, no quiero. Sé que será difícil perdonarme, pero seré egoísta, no me alejes de tu lado"

Ella le habló entre susurros "No Battoussai. Tú y yo somos nada, yo ya no soy la misma con la que conviviste hace tiempo. Lo haces por razones que ya no existen, yo ya no te amo"

"No es verdad, lo acabo de sentir. Nuestros corazones laten como uno. Te amo, yo era sólo un caparazón sin alma hasta que llegaste. Lucharé para volverte a conquistar. Quiero conocer a esta nueva Kaoru que me ha conquistado desde que la vi jugando con dos pequeños niños" Él la miró y sus ojos estaban entre dorados y morados. Los dos estaban con ella.

Se acercó a ella aprovechando su debilidad y la besó, no podía ser agresivo, no ahora. Cuando liberó sus labios vio que estaba dormida. Se acomodó en el piso a lado de ella tomando sus manos para entrelazarlos, acariciarla y reconfortarla. Durmió con ella así para descansar como nunca lo había hecho en más de 3 años.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: El prox cap aparecerá la competencia de Battoussai/ Kenshin... Dr. Amakuza!

Así que dejen sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Ruoruni Kenshin no son míos... si lo fueran... hubiera escrito un mejor final para el OVA 4 (no recuerdo el título) porque ese final no es justo para Kaoru ni para Kenji... y hubiera hecho lo posible para que se vieran más hijos de Kaoru y Kenshin

Guest: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegran el día y me haces sentir como una especie de rock star jajajajaja

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 11

Shougo Amakuza se despertaba molesto gracias a un sonido de celular que arruinó su sueño de apenas 1 hora y media de descanso... quien sea que estuviera en la otra línea recibiría una llamada de atención o más de este doctor.

"Amakuza" hablaba todo molesto y dormido

"Hermanito! ¿Te desperté?" Le decía una voz risueña de una joven que sabía había hecho la travesura de la semana

"Sayo! ¿cómo has estado?, ¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó su hermano ya despierto y con un tono de preocupación. "Estoy bien hermanito. Sólo te hablaba para saber cuando vas a regresar a la misión. Los niños preguntan por tí y una que otra enfermera que dejaste suspirando y llorando por tí cuando te regresaste a Japón"

Shougo se rió por el comentario, extrañaba a los niños y de las enfermeras... no era su culpa que las dejara suspirando... "Todavía me faltan 3 meses para acumular tiempo y solicitar las vacaciones que me prometieron"

"¿Quieres que hable con el director del hospital, sabes que lo puedo convencer hermanito?" "Hermanita, acuérdate lo que dijo mi padre. No porque seamos sus hijos vamos a tener más privilegios en el hospital... es más, o yo estoy viejo o siento que me pone los turnos más pesados"

"Sabes que es su modo de presionar para que des tu brazo a torcer para que te cases y le des muchos nietos" le decía eso mientras reía.

"Creéme hermana, así menos le daré nietos". Los dos se rieron por el comentario "Te dejo hermana, voy a hacer una última ronda antes de irme a dormir por 3 días"

"Cuídate Shougo, te mando un beso"

"Adiós hermanita" le dijo. Colgó el celular, lo tiró al catre y aprovechó para estirarse, algo que siempre le ayudaba para soportar la última hora del turno. Se terminó de vestir, ponerse la bata y agarrar su largo cabello castaño obscuro en una cebolla alta desarreglada que lo único que hacía era resaltar una vista de barba y bigote y el brillo de sus ojos avellana. Salió de la sala de descanso de los médicos bajo la vista atenta de las jóvenes enfermeras que no perdieron el tiempo para darle los buenos días. Llegó a la estación de las enfermeras donde la jefa ya le tenía lista su taza de café negro, con 2 de azúcar "Su café Dr. Amakuza" le dijo la enfermera Carlson que tenía más de 45 años "Bendita seas mamá Carlson" le dijo Shougo guiñándole un ojo haciendo ruborizar a la jefa.

"Hey! ¿Por qué a él le das café y a mi no?" Le dijo la Dra. Megumi a la jefa Carlson, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la jefa.

"Porque siempre le doy los buenos días" le contestó Shougo a Megumi con un tono de diversión.

"¿En serio? ¿y no tiene nada que ver que seas el único doctor que luzca mejor que nadie el uniforme del hospital o que las enfermeras cada vez que te ven quieran practicar contigo respiración de boca a boca?" le dijo Megumi a tono de burla logrando así que Shougo se atragantara con su café y derramara un poco en la bata.

"Bien Megumi, me la ganaste. ¿Qué haces aquí, hoy era tu día de descanso no?" "Tú lo dijiste, era. El bebé de una amiga se le ocurrió nacer este día y yo atendí el parto" "¿Por qué no me avisaron?, te podría haber asistido" "No te apures. Afortunadamente no hubo complicaciones por parte de la madre. Solamente tuve que lidiar con toda la parentela de la pareja, que se preocupó por la pequeña mapache" "¿Mapache?" "Así le digo a mi amiga"

"Si quieres cuando termine mis rondas puedo ir a checar al bebé para que puedas tener unas horas de descanso antes de entrar al turno" le dijo el Dr. Amakuza a Megumi.

Ella se rió y le brillaron los ojos. "Aparte de sexy, eres amable. No puedo esperar a que te vuelvas encontrar con mi amiga"

El la miró extrañado "¿Conozco a una de tus amigas?" Ella iba caminando por el pasillo lentamente para que él alcanzara a escuchar "Cuando la veas en los cuneros te acordarás" para levantar la mano y despedirse de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un serio y estoico Aoshi acariciaba el cabello lacio de Misao, la miraba mientras dormía para recuperarse de un laborioso trabajo de parto y no podía creer como era que una mujer tan pequeña, gritona y que a veces se comportaba como una niña mostrara tanta valentía al momento de dar a luz a su bebé. El acariciarle le ayudaba a él a acomodar las ideas. Él se consideraba una persona paciente, madura, estoica e incluso fría; él era la voz de la razón mientras que todas las emociones de calidez se las dejaba a Misao que desbordaba en ellas y por eso la amaba porque era su complemento perfecto. Pero Aoshi Shinomori jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida desde la muerte de sus padres como cuando veía a Misao retorcerse del la forma en que apretaba sus manos cuando le daba las contracciones pudo notar que le dolía pero lo soportó. Recordaba el momento en el que ella dilató completamente y no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando vio que su hijo salía de su pequeña esposa. Hiroki era un niño grande. Aoshi se odió en ese momento por ser alto. Megumi recibió al bebé e hizo que Aoshi cortara el cordón umbilical. Jamás se había sentido más orgulloso de Misao como en ese acontecimiento. Mientras limpiaban a su bebé él besó a su esposa en la boca, los ojos y la frente, le decía palabras de amor y la arrullaba. "Lo hiciste bien amor, eres una mujer muy valiente. Gracias por elegirme, gracias por darme la alegría de ser padre" Misao quería responder y no podía, inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente, estaba exhausta pero jamás se había sentido más feliz como en ese momento y solo sus lágrimas mostraban esa felicidad. Megumi les entregó su bebé "Felicidades Misao, ya eres mamá" Misao tomó a su bebé y volvió a llorar "Hola bebé... soy mamá y aquí está papá..." Aoshi se acercó para ver a su pequeño niño, por fin podía conocerlo después de 9 meses. Y se rió como un idiota cuando vio que su bebé bostezaba. Después de limpiar a Misao la llevaron a cuarto de recuperación. Megumi llevo a Aoshi a su bebé a los cuneros donde todos lo estaban esperando con las cámaras y los teléfonos.

Regresó al presente donde acariciaba las manos de Misao que las tenía un poco enrojecidas. Él jamás la amó o sufrió tanto por ella como en ese momento que la vio soportar los gritos y sollozos mientras su bebé salía al mundo y jamás terminaría de agradecer a Megumi y a Kaoru por guiarlo en todo el proceso y controlar el caos que hubo a su alrededor. No dejaba de acariciarla cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta y entraba Megumi con la pequeña Ayame "Hola tío Aoshi, fuimos a ver Hiroki y todavía está dormido. ¿Cómo está la tía Misao?" preguntó la pequeña que estaba vestida con su pijamita y su bata de princesas "Ya está mejor, todavía está descansado" le contestó Aoshi enternecido

Megumi se acercó a ella y la revisó. "Se ve mejor, pero déjala descansar. Vendrán en una hora para que Misao alimente al bebé y no te pongas nervioso la enfermera les enseñara como alimentarlo" Ella le sonrió, Aoshi la miró agradecido "Gracias... Por todo" "De nada Aoshi y no tengas miedo. Misao será una gran madre" "Eso es verdad" le dijo Aoshi.

Megumi tomó la mano de Ayame para salir del cuarto pero volteó para decirle "Le diré a Kaoru que venga a cuidar a Misao mientras tú hablas con tus hombres. están asustando a los pacientes y no dejan a los demás familiares acercarse a la ventana de los cuneros a conocer a sus bebés" Ayame se rió "Si tío, Hanya espantó a un señor con su máscara. El señor saltó casi 2 metros del susto!"

Aoshi no supo como reaccionar, no eran sus hombres, eran sus amigos más cercanos y si se portaban protectores no era por él, era por su pequeña esposa que con todo su carácter infantil y gritona tenía la capacidad de ser una gran líder y él se sentía afortunado de estar terrible y totalmente entregado a ella y postrado a sus pies. "Gracias Megumi. Esperaré a Kaoru e iré a hablar con ellos" Megumi asintió para salir del cuarto y descansar en su casa un rato antes de regresar a trabajar al hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8 AM! Por fin la salida pensaba el Dr. Amakuza mientras se daba masaje en el cuello y pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cansado pero tranquilo, afortunadamente todos sus pequeños pacientes respondían bien al tratamiento y fuera de una urgencia de una torcedura todo estaba bien. Pero aún así no dejaba de extrañar a los pequeños chicos de la fundación y no podía esperar a las vacaciones para ver a los niños y a su hermana. Su última parada del turno, los cuneros, no importaba que tan buena o mala tuviera su vida o sus turnos, el ver a los bebés le alegraban el día. Al acercarse, el pensamiento de los bebés fue reemplazado por una silueta de una hermosa mujer que miraba asombrada a los cuneros. Su aspecto podría ser común o desaliñado pero él la veía como un ángel de cabello azabache agarrado en una cola de caballo con mechones que cubrían su rostro perfecto. Como buen médico miró todo su cuerpo y pudo considerar objetivamente que estaba muy saludable, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de algodón lila. Al acercarse a ella se veía un poco cansada como si no hubiera dormido pero aún así la veía hermosa. Pero ¿cómo podría acercarse a ella? nunca fue bueno para conquistar mujeres y solamente se atrevió a intentar conquistar a Kaoru Kamiya en su fiesta de recaudación de fondos en la que al final se enteró que estaba casada. Pero lo inesperado sucedió, ella se volteó y la miró "Kamiya, ¿Kaoru?" Ella lo miró y se sorprendió porque desde el incidente de la fiesta de recaudación no había vuelto a ver al Dr. Amakuza. "Dr. Amakuza..." Sentía pena por no saber que decir. Él lo presintió y decidió hablar primero para evitar que Kaoru se sintiera incómoda con él "¿Vienes a ver a tu bebé?" Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida pero suspiró aliviada " Eh, no. Hace unas horas nació el bebé de mi amiga Misao y nos tuvo despiertos a la Dra Megumi y a todo el mundo desde las 3 de la mañana con los dolores de parto"

Entonces el recordó la conversación de la madrugada Megumi se refería a Kaoru como su amiga! No lo podía creer! El la miró y tuvo que reaccionar rápido para contestar"Con razón se te ven las lagañas en los ojos" y se rió de ella.

Kaoru lo miró "¿En serio?" y se limpió los ojos rápidamente para quitarse las lagañas que él decía. Shougo no pudo evitar sonreír "¿ya desayunaste?" "No, aún no" "Acabo de salir de mi guardia y no podré dormir hasta no tener comida en mi estómago, ¿Me acompañas a desayunar?" Ella suspiró aliviada, amaba a Misao y a su bebé pero en verdad necesitaba su dosis de café para poder rendir en el día "Me encantaría. Gracias por invitarme" Mientras iban caminando el Dr. Amakuza le platicaba a Kaoru de su fundación mientras que ella le decía de su profesión como escultora y de sus viajes. A Shougo se le olvidó que estaba cansado y con sueño. Y recordaba a su hermana que le decía que el amor no entraba por los ojos sino por el estómago

A ella le agradaba la compañía de Shougo ya que la distraía de la situación tan extraña que vivía con Battoussai. Desde aquella vez que se escabulló para verla no la había dejado tranquila, todos los días la buscaba bajo la excusa de buscar a Fuji a quien tenía como pequeño ayudante en el taller. El niño no dejaba de decirle que era un ángel y la seguía ciegamente a donde fuera. Battoussai hacía lo mismo a su manera todas las noches la buscaba para robarle besos furtivos y tentarla a que durmieran juntos. Ella siempre lo rechazaba unas veces amable otras de forma más agresiva pero todos los días regresaba y siempre le dejaba jazmines. Temía que la lastimara pero no era así. Era amable, cariñoso, paciente y no sabía que pensar de él.

Después de desayunar con Shougo la llevó a su casa. En verdad era diferente, los dos eran diferentes a cuando se conocieron y bailaron juntos en el baile de la fundación. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa y a él le encantaba el brillo de sus ojos azules. Llegaron a los terrenos de Hiko Seijuro y Shougo detuvo el coche. Salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a Kaoru sorprendiéndola "Muchas gracias por el desayuno y por traerme Dr. Amakuza" "Por favor Kaoru, dime Shougo" se acercó a ella haciendo que se ruborizara "Kaoru, me gustaría invitarte a cenar el viernes y no se, ver una película al cine. ¿Qué te parece?" Ella miró los ojos avellanas de Shougo y su sonrisa. "Me encantaría, muchas gracias" Shougo muy alegre le contestó "Perfecto, vendré por tí a las 8 de la noche" Antes de que Kaoru reaccionara la besó en la mejilla y subió corriendo al coche. Kaoru se sorprendió por el beso y su mano todavía se posaba en la mejilla derecha en el lugar donde Shougo la había besado. No podía creerlo, a sus casi 29 años iba a tener su primera cita. Se emocionó tanto que abrió la puerta muy alegre y se puso a tararear una canción. Tanto era su alegría que no notó que un par de ojos dorados cambiaban a rojos de los celos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kenshin recordaba al Dr. Amakuza muy bien. Lo recordaba en aquella ocasión en la que estuvo en su oficina para ultimar los detalles para la fiesta de recaudación cuando al salir a buscar a Kaoru la vio platicando con él amenamente después de la debacle de ver a Tomoe embarazada y que aparte se lo restergara a la cara. Odio ver al dr. viendo caminar a Kaoru hasta llegar al ascensor para después desaparecer. "Dr. Amakuza" "Oh si, disculpe, estaba un poco distraído" Si, mirando a su mujer pensaba Kenshin. Lo pasó ignorando los dos por completo la presencia de Tomoe, ella lo notó y salió de la oficina muy molesta.

Pero ese recuerdo no le carcomía tanto a Kenshin como aquella ocasión en la que vio bailar al dr. y a Kaoru en el baile. Bailaban pegados, él tenía su mano en la espalda tersa y desnuda de Kaoru y ella tenía los brazos acomodados en los brazos de él. La veía reír y alegre como nunca antes, o mejor dicho, él no recordaba la última vez que él la haya hecho reír cuando antes era tan fácil que ella se alegrara por cualquier cosa.

El verlo a los dos juntos hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Ya estaba molesto, venía de pelearse con Tomoe porque ella le exigía que la llevara ya que estaba harta de una relación clandestina y porque quería que Kaoru se divorciara de él. El le dijo que no y las cosas subieron de tono hasta que ella rompió en llanto, quedándose él a consolarla hasta quedarse dormida. Para después llegar al dichoso baile y ver a su mujer bailar con otro y luego con el estúpido dr. no lo permitiría.

Se acercó a ellos y en un instante empujaba al Dr. Amakuza al piso para golpearlo a lo lejos escuchó a Kaoru gritarle "No Kenshin!, detente" Tan distraido estaba en golpear al dr. que no notó que Sanosuke lo jalaba y lo empujaba hacia Kaoru para evitar ponerle el otro ojo morado al dr. "Ya basta Kenshin! ¿Qué te sucede?", le dijo Sanosuke. Kenshin salió de su estupor tomando la mano de Kaoru y arrastrándola fuera del salón. No soportó más y entraron al primer cuarto desocupado que él encontró, una oficina. La besó apasionadamente "Kenshin, espera. Kenshin, me lastimas" le dijo Kaoru entre besos porque él no la soltaba. Él se detuvo, y se alejó de ella golpeando la pared con un puño "Perdón, amor... perdóname por favor" volviéndola a abrazar acariciando su espalda desnuda, besaba su cuello y respiraba la fragancia a jazmines que lo tranquilizaba. Kaoru se estremecía ante su tacto, sus caricias, sus susurros y él lo notó aprovechando su oportunidad. La volvió a besar mordisqueando sus labios para tener acceso a su boca y tener contacto con su lengua. Mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus hombros para bajar los tirantes del vestido de seda rojo cayendo suavemente acariciando el cuerpo de Kaoru hasta caer al piso. Kenshin bajó a los senos erguidos de ella besando uno para luego besar el otro. Su mano derecha bajaba acariciando la cintura, el ombligo y las caderas de Kaoru. Ella era receptiva y no le puso resistencia y eso lo comprobó al introducir dos dedos en su centro, estaba húmeda y lista para él "!Mmmm, Kenshin... Ahhh!" Levantó su rostro para verla y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio. Ese rostro lo excitó más, aumentando la velocidad de las caricias en su centro. La tomó de la cintura para sostenerla y lamía sus labios "no te resistas amor, llega por mí" Ella lo abrazó "Aaahhh" él lo sabía, ella alcanzó su clímax. Sacó los dedos y probó la esencia de Kaoru "Sólo tú me vuelves loco, sólo tu tienes el poder de calmarme" le decía mientras ella recuperaba el ritmo pausado de la respiración.

Pero él no estaba satisfecho, quería más. La tomó en brazos y la acostó en el escritorio. El se quitó la ropa y estaba más que excitado. La volvió a besar en todo el cuerpo y se posicionó en medio de sus piernas para introducirse en ella. "Oh Kaoru, estás tan húmeda y tan apretada" Su ritmo era lento y después iba más y más rápido. Las piernas de ella rodearon su cintura apretándolo más en su interior "Kaoru, Kaoru, Ahh Kaoru" Aceleró el ritmo y terminó en ella.

Kenshin le mostró ese recuerdo a Battoussai y su alter ego nunca se sintió tan molesto. "Maldito idiota" murmuró Battoussai "¿Aún así te atreviste a serle infiel a Kaoru?" Tenía que recuperar a Kaoru antes de que el estúpido dr. se le adelantara y la conquistara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era de noche y Kaoru estaba trabajando en el taller, ya ni se molestaba en cerrar la puerta porque sabía que Battoussai tenía la facilidad para entrar estuvieran las puertas cerradas o no. La música la tenía a todo volumen "Sweet child of mine" de Guns and Roses sonaba en el estéreo.

Battoussai entró y miró que estaba trabajando y que tenía un pequeño desastre en la cocina. Él fue y lo limpió para después prepararle café, le sirvió una taza, se lo preparó como a ella le gustaba y se lo llevó. "Gracias" le dijo Kaoru al tomar la taza.

"¿Cómo siguen Misao y el bebé?" le preguntó Battoussai a Kaoru "Ya mejor. Aoshi y todos los chicos cuidan de ellos y ella no puede esperar para salir del hospital y llegar a casa a comer pay de queso con nieve de chocolate.

"¿Fue ahí que te encontraste con el Dr. Amakuza?" Kaoru dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró para notar que los ojos eran dorados con motas violetas, exhaló par poder tener paciencia "¿Quién de los dos está celoso, tú, Battousai? ¿O acaso es Kenshin? Si. Ahí me encontré con Shougo, me invitó a desayunar y como nos la pasamos tan bien me invitó a cenar el viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te parece?" le dijo ella entre sarcasmo y coraje

El la miraba y en su interior sentía un tremor no podían ser más que celos pero no se lo iba a demostrar "Pareces estar contenta de que te haya invitado a salir" "y lo estoy" respondió Kaoru rápidamente "es el primer chico que conozco que me invita formalmente a salir" Battoussai frunció el ceño "Eso no es verdad, nosotros salíamos" "No es verdad Battoussai, tu y Kenshin simplemente me raptaban o se encerraban en mi cuarto" Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella y la acorraló "Que yo recuerde tu no te quejabas" le decía eso mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Ella se removió "No lo hacía porque estaba demasiado embelesada y enamorada como pasar por alto que nunca me llevaras a una cita"

Battoussai no sabía como contestar, forzando a Kenshin a salir de la superficie "Cuando estábamos casados, salíamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?" "Esas no eran citas Kenshin. Esas eran formas de compensar que esas noches que salíamos también te habías acostado con Tomoe" "Kaoru..." "No Kenshin. Mejor orlvídalo, ya pasó más de 3 años. Estamos divorciados y eso significa que no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada ni de exigirme nada. Soy libre de salir con quien yo quiera"

"Entonces sal conmigo Kaoru"

Kaoru frunció el ceño y decidió jugar una travesura "Contigo ni loca. Pero quizá con Battoussai si, es claro que él tiene que aprender a pedirle una cita a una mujer"

"Me siento excluido y herido" Dijo Kenshin que poco a poco cedía ante la insistencia de Battoussai de salir a la superficie. Cuando lo hizo se sintió revitalizado. Se puso de pie para abrazar a Kaoru, lo hizo y la iba a besar pero ella le puso la mano en los labios para detenerlo "Ni lo sueñes Battoussai, hasta que no aprendas a pedirme una cita para salir formal no volverás a besarme, ni abrazarme ni nada" Dicho esto dejó su taza de café en el fregadero y se fue a su cuarto "Cierra con llave al salir"

"AHHHHH" Gritó Battoussai de la frustación mientras que Kaoru se carcajeaba en su cuarto. Lo había logrado, le había ganado una a Battoussai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Eso es todo por el momento... Espero les haya gustado el cap y trataré de publicar el próximo cap antes de regresar a clases. Espero sus reviews ya que tengo que admitir ha sido uno de los capítulos más complicados para mí en escribir.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen... Si fuera así creo que mi vida sería un poco más interesante.

A/N: No escribí en todo este tiempo por cuestiones de la vida diaria (trabajo, escuela, cédulas, amistades, enemistades, que me gusta un chico y el chico no me corresponde) pero bueno... estamos de regreso y espero aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir mucho...

Te deseo lo suficiente

La semana pasaba rápido y a Battoussai se le acaba el tiempo para disuadir a Kaoru de salir con Amakuza. Incluso utilizó y se aprovechó del cariño que Fuji sentía por Kaoru.

2 días antes de la cita Battoussai se distrajo de leerle el cuento de dormir a Fuji, su mente estaba en Kaoru, comenzó a imaginarse a Kaoru como uno de los personajes del cuento pero también se imaginó a Amakuza como el héroe y él, como el villano. ¿Por qué? Al menos en su mente, él debería ser el héroe.

Su hijo notó a su padre perdido viendo a la nada. "Papá, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Fuji hizo que Battoussai regresara a la realidad "Si chaparro, estoy bien" "¿Estás triste por que Kaoru no te habla?" Battoussai lo miró impresionado por como Fuji se percataba de las cosas "¿Por qué dices que estoy triste por Kaoru?" "He visto que cuando vas a recogerme Kaoru nada más te dice adiós y se va... ¿Pero sabes papá? Cuando me está enseñando a hacer figuras me pregunta por tí" Eso le dio esperanzas al pelirrojo "¿En serio Fuji?" "Si, me pregunta si has comido bien"

Es una señal de que no le soy indiferente, pensó Battoussai. "Fuji, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?" El niño se emocionó, su papá le pedía su ayuda, se levantó rápidamente de la cama "Sí papá" Battoussai lo miró divertido "Quiero invitar a Kaoru a cenar, pero sé que si se lo digo yo no aceptará, ¿le puedes decir tú?" "No papá" le dijo sorprendiendo a Battoussai "¿Qué has dicho?" "No le puedo decir que la invito a cenar porque no me creería, no tengo dinero" le dijo meneando la cabecita y extendiendo las manos "Entonces qué me recomiendas tu?" El niño puso su dedo índice en la boca tratando de simular que pensaba en una idea cerró los ojitos y los apretó fuertemente hasta que... "Ya lo tengo!" saltó de la emoción "¡El parque de diversiones!" dijo Fuji emocionado "¿Oro?" contestó Battoussai (o Kenshin?) "Sí papá!, si le digo que la invito al parque de diversiones me creerá" "Pero hijo, no puedes ir al parque de diversiones solo con ella" "Lo sé, por eso es que le voy a decir que la única forma que yo puedo salir de la casa es si tú vas conmigo" Battoussai le agradaba más la idea de su hijo "Papá, ¿está bien que invite a Ayame?" "Primero invita a Kaoru y si ella acepta, invitaremos a Ayame" "Si papá!" El niño se bajó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse sus pequeñas pantuflas de ironman" "¿A dónde vas Fuji?" Le preguntó Battoussai divertido "Voy con Kaoru a decirle lo del parque de diversiones" Ya iba saliendo del pasillo cuando el pelirrojo lo alcanzó, lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas de camino de regreso a su pequeña cama "Si le decimos ahorita pequeño, sospechará que yo fui la de la idea" "Es verdad papá, eres muy listo!" "Invítala mañana, después de que le hable para avisarle que voy por tí" "Si papá!" "Ahora, deja te termino de leer el cuento para poder dormir" Battoussai leyó el cuento completo, al terminar observó a su pequeño niño dormir tranquilo con una sonrisa le besó la frente y le susurró quedo "sueña tranquilo hijo, yo me llevaré tus pesadillas"

¿Cómo decirle no a un niño pequeño? pensaba Kaoru, ¿Qué se le puede decir a un niño pequeño, que te invita a ir a un parque de diversiones cuando sabes que la idea vino de su padre que no llega a entender razones y que es un cobarde para atreverse a invitarla a salir de frente mandando a su hijo y a su pequeña mejor amiga para cometer la fechoría? Kaoru miraba a Fuji y Ayame y en sus ojos vislumbraba la travesura y el anhelo. Nunca hubiera podido creer que Battoussai era un cobarde. Y dijo la frase que caracteriza a todo adulto "No puedo niños, voy a estar ocupada ese día" "¿Vas a estar ocupada en sábado tía Kaoru?" preguntó Ayame. Fuji se le quedó viendo a Ayame y movía la cabeza en negativa, era el viernes! no en sábado. Kaoru se dio cuenta del error de la niña y ante esto aceptó, Battoussai no contaba con ese pequeño error. "El sábado si puedo, además de que ese día no van a tener clases" "Síii!" gritó Ayame emocionada, Fuji se emocionó también pero no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza con su pequeña mano siendo este el mismo gesto que hizo Battoussai cuando su hijo le contó lo que había pasado. "Perdón papá" le dijo triste Fuji. Battoussai lo miró con ternura "anímate hijo, el sábado vamos a ir al parque de diversiones" y sonrió sonriendo también el niño para después abrazarlo.

Ese día en la noche Battoussai se encontró con Hiko Seijuro, él se estaba burlando. "Ya te enteraste" le dijo él a su padre. "Por supuesto, ¿quién crees qué le dio la idea a Ayame de que fuera el sábado?" le dijo el burlándose. El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos de odio y Hiko se le paró enfrente "Serás listo, pero recuerda quien te enseñó todas esas tetras. Nunca confies en una pequeña niña que ama mucho a su tía" y se fue riéndose, dejando solo a su hijo adoptivo.

El viernes llegó y Kaoru se estaba preparando para la cita con el Dr. Amakuza, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no salía en una cita formal y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa al punto de sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué ponerse, qué usar, vestido corto, pantalones, y lo peor que zapatos combinan con qué conjunto? Después de ver toda la rota tirada en la cama y a menos de dos horas para que Shougo fuera a recogerla optó por un vestido amarillo con vistas sutiles de flores azules y moradas. Zapatos de tacón bajo coordinado y su clásica cola de caballo. Mostrando su sutil coquetería completamente inofensiva para una salida a cenar y al cine.

Estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando sonó el celular con el número de Shougo, al ver el número se alarmó tanto que casi tira el celular y después contestó "¿Shougo?" "Hola Kaoru, ya estoy aquí afuera" "Ya casi estoy lista, dame 5 minutos en lo que tomo mis cosas" "Yo te espero todo lo que quieras" Kaoru no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Ella salía de la casa para verse con Shougo cuando sintió un ki conocido, se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Battoussai que la miraba triste. Se miraron y no hablaron, ninguno se atrevió, ella vio que sus ojos eran ámbar con motas moradas. El quería gritar no vayas, quédate conmigo pero no se atrevía. El hombre que mucha gente temía, tenía miedo de perder a esa hermosa mujer. Ante la deseperación Kaoru suspiró y se acercó lentamente a él, los miró a los ojos, ojos azules penetrantes contra ojos ámbar "Así como tú te sientes ahorita, así me sentí yo cuando te ibas con ella" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ella no vio la lágrima silenciosa que derramó Battoussai.

Shougo la esperaba afuera de su coche emocionado por la cita, lo tenía todo calculado. Comida italiana en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, excelente vino para después recomendarle un postre de tiramisú de café para llevarla a ver una película romática para chicas que nunca fallaba; pero todos esos planes se vieron arruinados cuando la vio salir ya que se quedó impresionado por su belleza; bendito vestido amarillo le arruinó todos sus planes y sus piernas... Al verla Shougo perdió la calma, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla "Te ves muy hermosa" "Muchas gracias" le respondió Kaoru con diversión. Ella lo vio como estaba vestido. Pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra y una chamarra de piel que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes amielados, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cebolla masculina y la barba rasurada y recortada. Kaoru comenzó a sentirse mal, ella no estaba tan arreglada como él. "Shougo, estoy viendo que estás muy arreglado, ¿tú crees que me dejen entrar a donde vamos con este vestido?" El la miró y sonrió "A tí, definitivamente. Sólo espero que me dejen entrar a mí" La encaminó al coche, abrió la puerta y la subió para después subirse él de lado del conductor. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad para mirarla y pensar Sí, sería un pecado desperdiciar la salida en cena y cine. Encendió el motor encaminándose a su nuevo destino.

Kaoru no dejó de sorprenderse por el lugar que Shougo había elegido. Un restaurant-bar con una gran pista para bailar y música en vivo. Ritmos latinos sonaban con sabor y alegría por parte del grupo. Kaoru se contagió por el ritmo y algarabía y eso no pasó desapercibido por Amakuza que no perdió tiempo para sacarla a bailar. Ella se sorprendió por él, la movía y le daba vueltas al ritmo de la música haciéndola ver como una gran bailarina luciendo las ondas que formaba el vuelo de su vestido y no pararon hasta que la banda se detuvo a tomar un respiro. Ella agradeció el descanso y le dio oportunidad de platicar con Amakuza. "No sabía que bailabas, ¿dónde aprendiste?" "En el orfanato, las enfermeras le daban clase a los niños y a mí me tomaban como pareja, al principio fue complicado" "¿Por qué?" preguntó Kaoru curiosa "porque a cada rato las pisaba y en vez de ayudar las perjudicaba, pero agarré el ritmo y creo que fui el único extranjero que fue su mejor alumno" Le dijo él sonriendo de manera tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar sonreir ella. La música reinició tomando Shougo a Kaoru para llevarla al centro de la pista. Los ritmos cadenciosos hacían que Kaoru liberara tensiones y no pensara, se dejaba llevar por él y por la música, tarde se percató que ya tenía el cabello suelto y él la abrazaba más y más cerca. El ritmo cambió a una bachata, Shougo la apretó más, haciendo movimientos que desconcertaron a Kaoru, quería separarse de él ya que comenzó a sentirse extraña, no era incomodidad, era algo más, se sentía intoxicada por la fragancia de su perfume y su olor masculino "tranquila, confía en mí, yo no te haré daño" le dijo Shougo al oído, sus manos en su cintura, llevándola a un ritmo cadencioso y sensual, la abrazaba, le daba vueltas y la acariciaba en todo el cuerpo, Kaoru se dejó llevar, casi al final de la canción Shougo puso sus manos en el rostro y se miraron los dos, él no pudo evitarlo, la besó, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, ella no lo rechazó y le dio esperanza. Shougo estaba consciente que Kaoru sentía algo por su ex- esposo, no tenía duda, pero daría batalla.

Los dos estaban tan abstraídos en su pequeña burbuja que no se percataron que un hombre de cabello blanco y de lentes obscuros los miraba, riéndose de forma perversa le hizo un gesto a uno de sus lacayos para mandar un mensaje.

En la soledad de su cuarto, Battoussai miraba hacia la nada hasta que escuchó su celular para ver en un mensaje sin saber quien se lo había mandado "Felices sueños" decía para después ver la imagen de Kaoru y Amakuza besándose. Battoussai reaccionó como sólo él sabía, aventó el celular rompiéndose en mil pedazos.


End file.
